The Hero's Presence
by KorrohShipper
Summary: How do you let go of someone who's already gone with the wind? How do you say goodbye when you missed the chance to say that goodbye? Can you live with yourself knowing that you sacrificed the best thing that happened to you for the sake of the world? How do you look someone you love in the eye and tell yourself that it's time to move on. Percabeth! PJO and Chaos fic! Me no own PJO
1. Prologue

_Hey, guys. So I was reading some PJO-Chaos fics and I thought, why not make on myself! I don't own PJO or HoO and yada-yada, Rick owns that, I just own the storyline of this fic. So I hope you guys enjoy this fic! This is a Percabeth fic!_

_-KorrohShipper_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Prophecy:<strong>_

_**Broken, the son of sea**_

_**A life full of tragedy**_

_**The heir to the throne**_

_**A heart of cold stone**_

_**The king's host**_

_**The hero's ghost**_

_**Wisdom's child is the one**_

_**Hero's soul, forever gone**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

"You can tell them now."

The campers were wondering on what the heir to the throne of the universe was about to tell them. A certain blonde haired girl, had platinum steel grey eyes, had raised an eyebrow at the creator of the universe. The heir had hesitated and refused to do what his superior had asked him to do.

"That's an order, Omicron. They deserve to know what really happened. They can't live believing a lie nor live on a false hope." The heir to the universe gulped before staring. "I haven't been entirely honest with all of you, especially to the people I've tried to establish a friendship with."

"I wanted to be true to all of you, but you all wanted to see him, you all wanted to ask for his forgiveness, as I've wanted to earn. You all hoped and I didn't want to crush that immediately, after all, he's still, technically alive." The blonde haired girl's head perked up at this, being one of the _'__especially'_ mentioned people.

"It's my fault, driven with the lust for revenge and allowing him to be so reckless, allowing the hate and coldness in his heart to thrive. I've made him do this, and I've made myself think that this is the best and only choice I could make." He gulped and tears were visibly streaming down his face, "I thought that he would be in no pain at all when it's the exact opposite, he's in more pain than any mortal, god or demigod can imagine."

"He's deprived of his senses and he's deprived of his abilities to feel, well, he can't feel anything but the pain. I've made him go through that much because I'm too selfish. I was―" he held back a sob but he miserably failed, "I just didn't want to lose my first true friend. I didn't want to lose him," suddenly his (what seemed like frozen) sea-green eyes flickered to a shade of imperial gold, "I didn't want to lose Percy."

He was possessed the whole time.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I - Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Guess who." A voice commanded me. I smiled at the familiar voice. It was obviously Annabeth but I'm in a playful mood. "Hmm, Piper?" I heard her suppress a giggle, "No? Hmm, how about Hazel?" Annabeth tried to pull off a deep voice like Chiron's but she failed.<p>

I pried her hands open and I was temporarily blinded by the sudden flash of light. "Why the playful mood, Annabeth? Got into Stanford?" I wouldn't be shocked if she did. "Well, it's Harvard but no, it isn't." we were on top of a hill, Half-Blood hill to be exact.

"Then what happened to put you in such a good mood, Annabeth?" she grinned before resting her head on my shoulder. "Mom contacted me last night, she told me that since I recovered the Parthenon, she'd give me a reward." Even though my eyes were closed, I could say that she was smiling widely.

I opened my eyes to only find that I'm right, "You know, Annabeth, you're such in a good mood I'm starting to think that maybe, if it's possible, some Amity people struck you with the peace serum they used on Tris." Her eyes suddenly flew open, revealing her sparkling platinum grey eyes.

"You've actually read the series?" that caught her attention, "I did, why, thought I couldn't handle it?" I mused and she raised an eyebrow, "Yes, actually, I thought you couldn't handle it. So, why'd you do it? Why did you decide to read a novel, let alone a series?" I sat up straight and coughed up a little.

"That," I tried to use my horrible British accent, "is for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked, _'Okay, Percy, you cannot tell her! Remember, your iron will!'_ I thought to myself. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain! Tell me." Her voice somehow managed to persuade me.

'_Iron will my face, Jackson.'_

"Well, there was this one time I really felt," this talk is really degrading me, "ignorant." Annabeth chuckled, "Even Paul had a hard time to tutor me, I kind of understood why Athena didn't like me so I 'borrowed' one of your books, tried to read it, got fond of it and I ended up 'borrowing' the whole series." Something sparked in Annabeth's eyes.

"No wonder I couldn't find Allegiant! You had it all along!" we had a good laugh until I heard Chiron's voice calling her. "Well, looks like your time is up. I'll see you later, Wise Girl." And she slowly descended from the hill, leaving me alone to cherish the sunlight that would mark the end of this day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short? I know. Fluffy, very. The real heartbreak starts on Chapter II! So how was it? Let me know and review below! Remember, me no own PJO or HoO.<em>**


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II – Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>When Annabeth came back, I have to admit that she was very different. Is it the time of the month again? One minute she's happy then the next she's an entirely different person who had gone through Gaea again. Is something wrong?<p>

"Jason. You gave them―you gave me your word!" I heard a familiar voice behind the Zeus cabin. "I can't! I can't stand by it, Piper! I just can't do it!" I heard sniffling and crying from the two people arguing. It was Jason and Piper. They were the ones who were arguing. "Please, Jason, if you do this―" she bent her head down, her tears fell to the ground, "I can't lose you too," she cupped Jason's face, "I can't manage to heal another heart ache." Jason removed her hands from his face.

"And I can't manage to―" I heard a stick break under the pressure of my weight. Their heads turned to me. "Is somebody out there?" Jason called out in the distance as I ran away from the two. Why were those two fighting? By the sound of it, was Jason, the most honorable and disciplined of _all_ the Seven, was cheating?

"_I can't lose you too,"_ and _"I can't manage to heal another heart ache."_ Obviously meant Jason leaving or, the gods forbid, cheating on Piper.

* * *

><p>The past few weeks have been strange. Annabeth went to New Rome along with Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel. When I asked to join them, they quickly refused and said that they have to do something and I would only be a distraction to them, henceforth making things harder for them.<p>

Camp has been acting funny too. They keep on avoiding me like the plague but they kept giving me these glances. No they were glances of irritation (which the Stolls got regularly but haven't received even one) or disgust (let's say how they would treat tea when they're forced to drink it instead of coffee), they were glances of pity.

This all started when I went back from Mom's place. I asked them what I'm going to do with Jason and Piper, that I couldn't just let them fight and simply fall apart like that. When I got back to camp, they were avoiding me and they were giving me these weird glances.

* * *

><p><em>" Percy, I need to talk to you.<em>

_Go to the top of the hill later at sunset._

_-Annabeth "_

Reads the paper that was passed to me during breakfast from Annabeth. After I finished reading the note, I turned my head to look at the Athena table only to find out that the table occupied no Annabeth. I was beginning to worry. Have I done something wrong? Was there something I said wrong? Why did she want to talk to me after disappearing for so long?

* * *

><p>Although she was gone for about a week and that she avoided me the whole morning like how camp did, I'm happy to see her, no matter what happened or the circumstances are. I grinned as I walked towards her. The yellow-ish orange light reflected the golden curls that cascades down Annabeth's shoulders.<p>

"Annabeth," I called her name. When she turned around, I was dumbfounded (as always) but at the same time, awestruck. She looked more beautiful, the passage of time had intensified her beauty and magnified my feelings for her tenfold.

Let us give a moment of silence for puberty for making beautiful people reach their full potential in beauty!

"Percy," she was gorgeous, as said earlier, but something was off. Her eyes seemed to water and when I noticed this, my smile began to drop and turn into a frown, filled with concern. "Are you alright? What happened to you back at New Rome?" she sniffed and she wiped some of the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Percy, this was never easy." I was confused. "What is?" she had her arms envelope me and she kept on murmuring some words. "I'm so sorry." She said softly against my shirt.

"Annabeth, what's the matter?" she finally had met my eyes. "I really did love you, Percy, I really did." My eyes began to water and my vision began to blur simultaneously. Was the woman I loved with all my heart, life and soul trying to say that she simply fell out of love?

"When Hera kidnapped you, I really was worried sick and I just needed someone." What is she trying to say to me? That she found someone else? When we were still together? "What? How―" I didn't finish what I started, I couldn't trust my voice to finish anything.

"Jason, he was so much like you," _was this the reason why Jason and Piper were fighting? Because Annabeth and Jason were in a_. . .I couldn't finish that sentence in my mind either. "I. . .I found comfort in him, Percy. Times were so hard, I just needed to someone," she sobbed into my shirt, still in my arms. I pushed her away in disbelief. I was trying to find something that gave out the truth (although I did see her eyes tell a whole different story, I'm not in the mood to consider any other stories she gave out) but saw nothing that gave me hope.

"But that doesn't give you the right to play with my heart! You could have at least told me! You could have at least. . ." I, without noticing, had the uncapped form of Riptide in my hand and ready to stab her but I couldn't bring myself to. She is the woman I loved, perhaps still love.

"Don't, man. Don't do it."

"So, Praetor Grace, the so-called honorable one of the Seven, Mr. Perfect, how'd you do it? How'd you manage to lie the whole time? And you, Annabeth, did you not think that I would simply give up on you when Hera took me? You were the only one I remembered, not even my mother I remembered! The gods of Olympus be damned," I'm rather surprised that there's not a single thunder from Zeus, "I even fell to Tartarus to make sure you were safe! Because I would rather go through hell because being apart from you is another hell of it's own!" I said the last part softly.

"Guess being with you is another hell of it's own, huh?"

Jason held Annabeth in his arms. "I want to hate you two, but I can't. You know why? Stupid child of Poseidon trait, that's why! Personal loyalty!" I poured my heart and my soul into that one shout. "Personal loyalty," I said softly, "isn't just about not being able to make a sacrifice or risk the world in the expense of a friend or a loved one, sometimes, it's being killed rate by rate knowing that you can't do nothing but stay loyal to the people who betrayed you." Jason gripped Annabeth tighter and I grew more furious but found no reason to shout as I already said enough.

"Personal loyalty kills you rate by rate because it's the pain inside that's killing you. It's magnified because of your trust in them and because your loyalty lies in them."

I wiped my tears and threw Riptide to the ground and just left them and camp. Riptide finally appeared in my pocket and I uncapped the trusted weapon. _Trusted_

Once it went to my abdomen, I faced an old and familiar face.

Death.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III - Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I faced him again. I faced him once when I was twelve and now I'm facing him for the second time. I'm 18 and I saw the ferryman of Hades asking me for a coin.<p>

"Percy Jackson. I presume that you didn't drown in a bathtub now?" he had a sneer on his face and I kept a cold and steely face. He was wearing this pin stripe, black and white, Italian suit that was obviously way out of his salary's league. "Coin." I felt my pocket but to my dismay, I found no such drachma.

He let out a snort. "Looks like the hero of Olympus will just have to wait in line for―" I was about to punch him when I felt something. It was Riptide, the weapon that was enchanted and blessed by Poseidon himself to keep on returning to my pocket except for the time when Atlas had meddled with it.

"You don't want to plan on killing me, Jackson," he started, "you'll regret it, big time, if you do." His eyes widened up a bit when I still pulled out Riptide. I didn't uncap it, though I just gave it to him. "Here. This blade can fetch you a hefty price with Poseidon," his eyes widened in anticipation and in shock when I threw it at the ground.

"Oh, and keep the change."

* * *

><p>"Perseus "Percy" Jackson! Step forward!"<p>

I stepped forward to face the three judges. William Shakespeare, Thomas Jefferson and the newest member of the Judgment Pavilion, King Aeacus. Someone beside them dressed up in a tattered rag like how a slave ghoul would wear announced something.

"Percy Jackson, son of mortal Sally Jackson and god of seas, Poseidon. Vanquisher of the Minotaur, the Gorgons, the Hydra, Titan Atlas, Titan Hyperion, Titan Iapetus, the war god Ares, the misery goddess Akhlys, the king Titan Kronos and the Earth goddess Gaea.

Savior of Olympus twice, redeemer of the Golden Fleece, redeemer of the Master Bolt, explorer of Tartarus and the Labyrinth, bearer of the Titan Atlas' curse, redeemer of the lost weapons and golden eagle of the Twelfth Legion of Camp Jupiter and former Praetor of Camp Jupiter."

The three judges were mostly impressed. "Perseus Jackson has done much for Olympus and the Western Civilization therefore worthy of Elysium―" the doors to Elysium were about to be opened when he was interrupted by the slave ghoul, "My lordship, I hate to interrupt but there is something I haven't mentioned." King Aeacus huffed before allowing the slave ghoul to continue.

"And has committed suicide, that is all." The three judges huddled and after some murmuring and discussion, they finally turned to the entire council and the entire body of dead souls. "Suicide is a major offence, Jackson, but you have done so much for the gods so for this reason, as well as to prevent offending Lord Poseidon, you are to achieve the Fields of Asphodel." He was about to pound his club on the platform when I interrupted him. "What's the use of Asphodel when I can just go to hell? Send me to Tartarus, condemn me to hell as my whole life has been nothing but hell." A dark and much more poetic side of me began craving for death and revenge and violence.

"Very well, Percy Jackson is worthy of Tartarus!" as the club was pounded, I was being brought to a hole leading to Tartarus. The ghouls had their swords drawn and pointed at me, gesturing for me to jump in the pit. I did not look behind when I had no doubts that this is what I want. Let my soul rot in Tartarus for all I care, I care not for such a soul who is immortal in length of a lifetime but mortal and killed therefore empty and craving for justice that could never be redeemed.

I jumped into the pit.

* * *

><p>For 5 years, I have been a tortured slave for Tartarus, I have been his gladiator and his pet to torture for his own amusement. I can't kill his creatures that he makes me face and yet I can't just stand there. I'm damned if I didn't fight and I'm damned if I did fight but <em>wait<em>, I was damned a long time ago! I was damned the moment I was _born_!

I was left with dirty water mixed with blood, dirt and sweat. I was so thirsty that I've drank the whole vase and left a drop or two for me to heal myself with it though it could just lead to an infection. If you think that my current water's gross, then you don't know how disgusting is to share with the hellhounds. Technically, it's the same thing except for the fact that it's mixed with hellhound drool.

I was wincing and trying to heal myself when I felt something run down my hot and dry back, healing me and rejuvenating me. Such feeling I haven't felt since I was alive. I got my make-shift spear and pointed it at a man who was wearing a cloak as black as the night sky and his eyes were like the night sky too: the dark sky (much more darker than onyx black) with little sparkles like the stars.

"Who are you, and why have you come here to a lowly slave of a demon tyrant." He did not answer and I suddenly snapped at him, letting all the hidden anger loose on the mysterious man. "I said, what do you want from me?!" he placed a hand on my wounded shoulder and with a touch. He fixed it like how Bob did.

"The coldness and the hate in your heart had grew and multiplied to such a number, Percy." He looked at me sadly and for once I think I felt something. For the first time in five years, I felt regret. The way he looked me in the eye reminded me of how my mother would look at me whenever she got out of the principal's office after being called to say that I would not be invited back to that school.

My mother, how could I be so selfish? And for the first time in five years, I felt something hot run down through my cheeks. I cried for the first time in five years. "Go ahead, Perseus," he said softly before patting my back, "You deserve that much after all the tragedy you've been through even though you deserved much more." After I finished crying, I finally got the courage and humility to ask him.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled at me. "You are the greatest hero I've invested in, Perseus, you are better than the heroes I thought would succeed in my quest." Quest? "Perseus―" I cut him off quickly.

"Percy. Please, I am not my namesake."

"Of course, young hero," he nodded before he continued, "as I was saying, I need your help. A little while ago, darkness and coldness and hate had thrived and ruled in your heart but with a single fluid motion, you were human again." He was using these weird hand gestures that strangely enough made me understand.

"Percy, you were able to succeed where others have failed. To have die and to come back," I haven't been reborn have I? "Figuratively, Percy," I nodded before he continued, "Percy, you have found your abilities to become human again―to feel again―when other, in your situation, have completely failed to recover." I nodded again. It's true, as I've said earlier, there were many firsts for this day.

"So Percy, I need you to help me complete and create an army and fill a spot for the most powerful seat of power." What is it? Is it Great Britain, by the greatest seat of power, I mean? "Percy, I need you to become my general." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Who are you working for? Hades? And why is he trying to create an army?" he chuckled before looking at me at the eye. "Percy, if anyone is under anyone, it is Hades for he's the god of the underworld, correct?" he had a valid point. "Percy, I want to create an army to fight off the evil that's rising against the striving growth of humanity. I want you to become _my_ general for _my_ army," he gave me a small smile in which I returned when he took a sharp and deep breath, "and for you to become my heir." That I did not smile at.

"The generalship I accept, but the heir part? Not really." I was trying to find my spear on the ground, going back to defensive mode.

"Who are you?"

"I am Chaos, creator and ruler of the Universe and first ruler of the strongest seat of power."


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapte****r IV – Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Forgive me, Lord Chaos, for not recognizing you."<p>

I immediately bowed my head in respect to the most powerful man in the universe. He chuckled in response. "No need to bow, Percy, you are, after all, my heir." He gave me this knowing look until I registered what he had called me. His heir?!

"Lord Chaos, I'm not worthy. I can't even reach the requirements of a normal mortal, much less your heir to the throne!" I protested and he just watched me as I finish. "First of all, Percy, please don't address me with titles, second, why not? You have the makings to be a good ruler back in Ancient Greece! You have the strength and courage to protect your people and a heart of gold! So what do you say, Perseus, will you accept or will you deny?" Percy looked troubled and unsure but he had one look that remained constant.

"I'll get the chance to protect the world from all of evil?" Chaos nodded and Percy bowed once more, "Lord Chaos, if I may address you with this for one last time, I'm naught but a humble servant ready to give my life willingly for the service of good and in exchange for you touching and healing my heart. I shall, I accept your offer."

Chaos smiled at the 18 (_**A/N: Percy is not immortal. . .yet**_) year old and suddenly, they were in a foreign environment. _'Where in Hades' sake am I?' _I thought to myself and Chaos grinned. "Welcome to my home planet. Welcome to Planitis Atomos." Planitis would mean _Planet_ and Atomos would mean _indivisible_. So far, as he gave me a tour of his palace, I've seem paintings and sculptures of many reoccurring faces. _'Who are they?'_ I asked myself and the next thing I knew, Chaos stopped in front of a room.

"Percy, since you've accepted, you have to train early morning tomorrow. You have to meet your second-in-command at dinner." Second-in-command? There are already some recruits in the army? I thought Chaos said that we needed to build one from the scratch?

* * *

><p>"Luke?" here <em>he<em> was, the _real _hero of Olympus, well and alive! "Hey, Percy, how're you?" he gave me a hug but I didn't return the gesture as I was a little bit too shocked to find out that he's alive! "How long have you been alive, Luke?" he gave me a good hearted laugh and lead me to the assigned table for the general of Chaos.

"I've been alive since a year now! So, I've heard about you and Annabeth. . ." he didn't finish that sentence (thank the gods!). Luke was silent for about a minute before he spoke up again. "Well, she's not the. . not the one for you." He hesitated. I studied his eyes for a minute yet I did not see any more affection left for Annabeth at the mention of her name but I saw something in them instead.

I saw pity.

Pity as if someone were not to get the life meant a person deserved to live in. "Well, you can always," he paused once more, he resumed after he took a deep breath and gulped, "move on, Percy. There are plenty of beautiful girls here at Atomos, I'm sure that you'll learn to fancy someone in no time!" although his voice was cheerful, he had doubt in his voice.

I decided to ignore this

But when the people in the cafeteria, the commander who were under me kept murmuring, "So, he's the one? He's the child of the prophecy?" but there was one that really caught my attention, "He looks like him so much." The only man who was actually above me was Chaos' councilor.

I decided not to ignore this.

* * *

><p>During training, I saw so much familiar faces. No they were not Silena or Beckendorf or Castor or Michael Yew. I saw people from Tartarus. I saw the <strong>slaves<strong> that I've once encountered there when I was still a slave to Tartarus himself. I saw people who were once broken, with me and they were different. They were more alive, like how Chaos healed me.

'_Must be one of his powers,'_ I tried to shrug the idea off but something kept lingering in my mind still! _"You are the greatest hero I've invested in, Perseus, you are better than the heroes I thought would succeed in my quest."_ Were the words Chaos told me when we first met. They said that they've been here longer than me.

But then I remembered what were the thing s they would say every time I would pass the cafeteria and the halls. "He's the child of the prophecy." Or another one, "He's Cron's successor!" but the one that intrigued me the most was that "When are we going to aid and help them?" I heard from a newly recruited son of Apollo who died a few months back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 year later<strong>_

"Lord Chaos?" I stood up, about to leave when something sparked in my mind, curiosity got the best of me. We just finished a meeting with Luke, the commanders and the other new recruits and once the meeting room had been emptied out, I decided to ask him a question.

"Yes, Percy?" he was looking through some plans on to how to restore order by vanquishing some of the monsters who had been terrorizing in Nevada, Ireland, Wales and Australia. "Can I ask you a question?" he took his glass of bourbon and drank a little bit, "Go ahead."

"Lord Chaos, I've been here for over a year, and I've been hearing things about someone." He lifts his head from the map table and looked at me, "And?" he was interested now, "Why me? You told me that I have succeeded where others have failed yet here I am seeing the other slaves who are better than me, sire. But what's most intriguing of all is that people would always compare me to a man named Cron. Who is he?" I finally ask. He gave me a look in the eye that said that he didn't want to talk about it but I insisted until he gave in and showed me this room behind his library. I saw many portraits and statues but I could only focus on one. It was a portrait of a man and below the portrait was a golden plate that said "Omicron".

"Cron. . .Omicron, he looks just like me," I stared in disbelief when I saw another portrait of Omicron, it was in these special robes that I, currently, am wearing. The general's suit and the heir's royal sash. "Before I sired any of the primordials that you know of, such as my repulsive daughter Gaea," he started with a sad smile on his face at the mention of his daughter, "I had sired my own children with my sister, Order, who had given me 3 very powerful protogenois known as the _Originals_."

A tear fell off his face.

"When my other children were born, they sought power and that would mean eliminating their competitors. I could not meddle for I have many other urgent things to do such as keep the distance between the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and the Nordic men. If they found each other, they would be slaughtered so no matter how much I wanted to intervene, I could not let human life be massacred by their rather selfish ways and ideals," I could see that he wants and misses his other children.

"My first two children, Atomos and Planitis, were almost immediately slain in battle but not without sending primordial to the Void to never return while my youngest child, Omicron, had a gift of foresight and told me of something." He took a worn out and aged piece of paper and gave it to me. It was an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll see," I opened the aged envelope and inside I found a piece of paper. The front side of the paper was the prophecy and the other was full of theories made by Omicron himself (worn out signature lay bottom at the edge of the paper). "A prophecy?" I asked in disbelief, Omicron, son and original heir of Chaos, slain because of a prophecy? "He sacrificed himself to fulfill the prophecy and save the world?" he shook his head.

"Yes and no, Percy, in a sense, he did sacrifice himself for the prophecy but he never got the chance to fulfill it. Omicron saw that the prophecy requires a son of the sea and the heir with a cold heart of stone. Omicron had a heart of stone, literally and figuratively. He had a system filled with rocks, I don't know how but he did have a heart of pure stone. As a child, he was kindhearted but when his siblings, his closest confidants, were killed by his very own siblings, he grew cold and his heart was full of hatred." He took a small picture of Omicron who was smiling as a child and held to his heart.

"Omicron, as said earlier, had a gift of foresee and sired the Fates by enchanting a spell to Ananke, making her pregnant with his child and therefore mother of the Fates. He asked the Fates who was the hero of the prophecy. Given, it was the heir to the universe so Omicron's immediate thought that he was the hero of the prophecy. Driven by lust for revenge, he lost his humanity," even though his tragedies are more tragic than mine for a hundredfold, I can't help but reflect on my own life with his.

"He begged for my approval to die and reincarnate as the son of Poseidon, Atlas (_**A/N: Not the Titan Atlas**_)." What happened to him? Surely a pure-blooded protogenoi can best his primordial sister. "Though one with the gift of changing into another man, there is a curse that was bestowed upon him. When Atlas, his first reincarnation had died, he was reincarnated into his own descendant, until it reached you." I was shocked. I always knew that I was a direct descendant of the gods but not the father protogenoi!

"Percy, Gaea had risen before to full strength along with her power hungry siblings. Only you can stop them from destroying your home, this planet and Camp. You are his 15th reincarnation, Percy, you are the hero of the prophecy, Percy, you are Omicron. You are my son."


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V – Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 (and I've been made immortal in my second year so I'm forever 26) years since I've been told that I'm Omicron's reincarnation and I finally realized why Chaos chose me. After our talk, Chaos acted more fatherly towards me as if he's been holding back ever since he met me (which I have noticed). I have been going on more mission, rescue missions, quests and recruitments to keep my mind off the prophecy.<p>

Chaos told me that Omicron theorized that Gaea will once again rise along with Ananke, Aether, Uranus, Nyx, Thalassa, Erebus, Pontus, Hydros, Thesis and Tartarus during an eclipse in which their power shall be magnified and with their unification, they can overthrow Chaos and finally destroy the balance of the universe. In the next 41 years, an eclipse will happen and I hypothesize that the primordial will use this eclipse to finally try and conquer and defeat Chaos.

"Percy, may I speak with you?" I was in my study, creating and thinking of ways on how to prevent the catastrophe that's bound to happen. "Lord Chaos," I bowed and he dismissed it, "You know that there's no need to do that, Percy." He scolded and I had eased my composure. "What is it that you want to talk to me about, Lord Chaos?" he eyed me but what can I say? Old habits die hard. "Earth is in danger." I was shocked but I hid it well enough to seem like I didn't care.

"Alright, we'll evacuate the civilians and after the war, we'll give them a clean slate." Once again, Chaos eyed me and he had a serious face, "Percy, you know well that the ancient rules cannot be broken. We immortals cannot interfere with mortals unless to sire a child for a prophecy." Yes the ancient rule that made me to hate my father when I was a mere child.

"Well I am not helping those Olympian _spawns_! They could die for all I care!" I said as if I was not interested in helping them and Chaos got all stern with me. "I thought that personal loyalty would be your flaw, Percy, what happened to you? I thought that you wanted to rid of this world off of evil?"

"Betrayal happened to me. I want to help the mortals but those demigods can die at the expense of saving the world as I should've done a long time ago." I went back to the recruitment papers for the rescued slaves from Tartarus and many others who wished to join the army of Chaos. "Percy―" I cut him off with a single word that expressed everything I wanted to say.

"No."

Chaos' face grew more serious before slamming his hand on my table, scattering all the papers. "Percy, they have families who are actually concerned for their safety and would actually want to see them well and live in their arms once again! Do you think not of how they would react to their children's deaths? Have you really shut down your heart for those you called your friends? Your loved ones? Your family?" I gave him a blank look and an emotionless answer.

"Did they ever think that I would get hurt if they betrayed me?"

Chaos sighed then immediately went to the door and I stood up to pick up the scattered pieces of paper on the ground and Chaos was already at the door's frames, standing in between the hall and my room. "This is an order, Percy. You _will_ follow my orders. You will go to Tartarus once more to recover slaves then train them for the upcoming war. You will have to defeat Gaea once more." He had highlighted this authority and confidence that made me follow and he had underlying disappointment that was coated with seriousness in his voice.

I stood up and placed all the papers in my desk's drawer before saluting Chaos, finally agreeing to his wishes although completely and utterly against the idea of helping those backstabbing fiends. "Yes, Lord Chaos. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." I sighed as I slumped back to my chair, thinking of the rage I would have to go through if I went back to Earth and see those faces!

'_Why can't Poseidon have more children?'_ I asked myself when an idea popped in my head. I have no competitor for this prophecy. In the next 41 years, I will have to face Gaea but what if I don't have to? Just like I said, I'm the only candidate for the prophecy and my last death prophecy, I had many candidates change the original outcome. What if I can change the original outcome?

What if, by defeating Gaea earlier, I can change the prophecy, therefore eliminating the need to go and protect Camp Half-Blood? What if, by defeating her earlier, I don't have to go back?

* * *

><p>We blew up Gaea's monster camp but I didn't get the privilege of meeting her majesty, Queen Dirt-face herself. I was quite disappointed. We were scavenging the metal and examining the metal if we could salvage them, re-melt them and forge them as armors and weapons against the upcoming war with Gaea.<p>

"Percy! You may want to see this!" Luke's voice called out in the distance and I saw someone I always feared when I was a younger boy. The king titan himself, Gaea's boy, Kronos, was chained to the ground but not by my men. Kronos looked like he had been whipped and tortured. Even if he had made my childhood a living nightmare, pity washed over me as I took a canister of nectar and poured it over his wound while giving him ambrosia to eat.

"What are you doing to me, Jackson?" he asked, his voice so frail and fragile. "You're a slave to Gaea?" he scoffed at my question, "I'm a toy to her slaves if that's what you ask for? You think Gaea would do this," he pointed to his wounds, "to me? If she got it her way, she would have sent me to the Void." I asked Luke to help me carry him to the clinic at the ship.

* * *

><p>"Gaea and her siblings have obtained the Blood of Omicron." Luke stared at him in disbelief and I was confused, "When did she acquire the blood of Omicron? How did she acquire it?" Luke interrogated his Kronos. "What's the blood of Omicron?" Luke injected Kronos some nectar before dragging me to the door. "When Omicron asked to die and be reincarnated as Atlas, he asked for a weapon, the Fates told their father that his blood would be the weapon. When he was about to die, he told his son, a blacksmith, to create weapons using his blood as a substitute for the water for cooling. He made 15 swords and he called those weapons the "Blood of Omicron". If by any chance one of the weapons were used to create a fatal wound, one is to be a part of the Void where you can surely never escape but if you were locked inside the Void, you could get out though it's very hard. If all the swords, however, were used on Chaos, in order to lock him in the Void, the Void will recreate itself, releasing all its previous additions to make space for Chaos' power."<p>

"We have to fight Gaea now! We can't wait for the prophecy to unfold itself! We have to fight those primordials! We ought to save ourselves before she kills us!" Luke stayed silent, "Maybe we should talk to Chaos first." I was about to reply when I heard Kronos intervene our conversation. "If you want to have at least a chance on defeating my mother, I could tell you where the swords are on one condition," Luke and I went to his side and asked for his condition.

"I want revenge on her. I want to join your army and get my revenge on _mother dearest_."


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI – Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"So, what's your say? Are you going to let me in your army and let me have my revenge or what?" Kronos was quite impatient to have our answers which we couldn't just get just yet. "We'll have to do your papers and you'll have to talk to Chaos for that matter, Kronos. No task in recruitment is easy nor fast." I tried to reason but he huffed then soon winced.<p>

"When I recruited Luke, all I had to do was to threaten Annabeth's life, then done. I've got myself a host!" I turned to Luke and he had a hard and steely face which did not show any emotion at all. "You'll get an audience with Lord Chaos soon. When he tells us of his opinion, we'll tell you on whether or not we'll recruit you but for the meanwhile, rest." Luke and I left the room to contact Lord Chaos and tell him of his special audience with his grandson.

When my squadron got back to Planitis Atomos, I told Lord Chaos that Kronos was in the infirmary waiting for him. When I got out from the infirmary, I saw Luke leaning against the railings of the palace and staring at the horizon, thinking deeply and lost in his own thoughts.

I joined him. "So, that's the reason why you joined Kronos? Why didn't you tell us?" slowly, Luke's head turned to face me and had this burdened look to it. "I couldn't just tell anyone about it. Kronos promised me a family, he promised me that Thalia would be back and that Annabeth would be safe and that I would have the power to protect them from anything. He made me set my mind that I couldn't bring myself to confess until the next thing I knew, I was working for him willingly." Kronos was a monster who tricked people using their deepest and greatest desire like Gaea.

"Being reminded of that mistake made me remember how much deaths I've caused and how much sufferings I've brought to the people I swore to protect, to the people I love and cherish the most. I've lost the little sister I wanted to protect because I was fooled and she was even supporting me. I couldn't feel anymore guilty." But soon, the atmosphere grew quiet when I frowned, said my goodbye and left him. I couldn't handle the name of Annabeth or the mere mention of her name.

It just hurts so much!

* * *

><p>I fell asleep in the infirmary's waiting room when I saw Chaos exit Kronos' room. "Lord Chaos," I saluted and I regained my eased composure when he gave me a gesture. "Sir, will we recruit Kronos?" I asked the elderly man in front of me who was aging more as each minutes pass. "Kronos is not lying. He knows where the weapons are and he's saying the truth about being a slave." he was a bit uncomfortable.<p>

"Hatred and coldness thrived in his heart as he has been deprived of love that he deserves from a parent," or someone you have trusted, "We will accept him with open arms and treat him like family as we've done with all of the recruits. We are one big family after all, aren't we? Percy you'll be in charge of training and guiding him." I nod and gave him a curt bow and entered Kronos' room.

"Congratulations is in order, Kronos, you've been accepted into the army."

* * *

><p>"The mission was a success!"<p>

The crowd cheered for Kronos and I. The both of us smiled and waved to the crowd. "You retrieved 7 of the weapons!" Kronos and I heard the people tell us as they examine the blood red blade when we turned to looked at the approaching Luke (who has fixed the his relationship with Kronos), "Percy, Kronos, Chaos needs to talk to you in his office now." He was panting when I gave him a nod and went to get a shirt and go directly to Chaos' office.

On my way, I saw portraits of Omicron passed on the aisles. Chaos ordered them to be put up once again when I discovered that I'm Omicron's reincarnation and his direct descendant. When I reached Chaos' office, Kronos was already there and I saw that he (Chaos) was pacing through his room and he was drinking his usual and daily dose of bourbon.

"Why so early in the morning, Chaos?" I saw three empty bottled of bourbon on his desk and I was taken aback, _'Chaos can drink that much?!'_ I thought to myself. "Percy, I need you to go on a mission to save Earth. Gaea and her siblings have already created an army and are going to be sent to Earth. I want you to go to Earth and," he had difficulty in uttering his next words, "defeat my daughter, once and for all."

Go back to Earth?! I know that the sake of the world is on my shoulders (not that I want to go through that again) but I can't go back to Earth! I can't go back to the place of where I was betrayed! It holds too much memory! Kronos was nodding and he saluted when I was furious!

"So what, are we just gonna protect people who doesn't even deserve getting saved?!" Chaos turned to me and placed his glass down, "Do you think that this is easier for me, Percy? I have to order the death of my own daughter! It's as painful for me as much as it is painful for you." Chaos is the most powerful being in the world yet right now he seem so vulnerable as his tears were running through his cheeks.

"Wait," both Chaos and Kronos turned to me, "Maybe we can both still have what we want. Let's give them one chance, one chance to back out, if Gaea does not surrender, I will go back to Earth but if she agrees, you can still send me on any other missions as long as it's not Earth." Chaos considered this option, I mean if I were in his situation, which is being a man torn between being a father and a ruler, I would be troubled in whether who I should save.

"You say that they're in the Void right?" I asked him and he nodded, "During our last mission, we recovered these," I presented the weapons forged with the blood of Omicron, "If Gaea attacks us, we'll be ready to strike back." Chaos thought long and hard until he spoke up with a serious face and tone.

"One chance, you've got one chance to convince Gaea, Percy. If you so ever fail, you'll go to Earth." I smiled at Chaos and at Kronos who was not as ecstatic as I was. "Thank you, Chaos." I hugged him so tight as if it'll be the last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter that I'll post. So thanks for reading the story! Now I'm real sorry for not updating "Something Unexpected" but I've got a mental block, you know? You guys like it? Let me know and review below! Favorite and follow!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII – Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Can I join?"<p>

There was this annoying second generation Athena kid (who was under my custody and doesn't know who his mom is so I am his legal guardian) who was always pestering me. He always has this sense of debt to me since I was the one who helped him escape when he was wrongly sentenced to Tartarus by King Minos (who was temporarily placed back into the council when Shakespeare was out of commission).

At first I have to admit that I did like him but then when I learned of his parentage, I must say that I grew a little hostile towards the kid and I kept avoiding him because I can't bring myself to harm or hurt the kid because he's not his sister but I just can't help but feel angry towards him because he reminds me of Annabeth.

"The answer was and still is no, Andrew." His name was somehow alike to _her _name which made me more hostile though I can't bear to show that to the kid. Even the people who knows that I can't stand Andrew knows that I can't help but check on him like the time he got sent to the infirmary. I was so worried that at night, when nobody was around, I checked up on him.

The truth is, I worry about the boy and that's what the boy knows. I worry and I care for him so he keeps on coming back to me, like a stray and injured puppy, if you feed it, it'll get attached to you and the next thing you know, when you have to let it go, you can't. That's my situation with Andrew. I can't get him to go away.

"C'mon, Percy, let me come! I can help you guys and I swear, you can trust me―" that's when I lost it. To Andrew, I'm like a ticking bomb that's waiting to combust and that word, _trust_, and his relation to _her_ made me go off. I was walking away from Andrew when I heard this so when I did, I turned around and for a brief moment, his face lit up.

"You'd be much more of a burden than help, Andrew! You can't come and that's final, now go to your room, study your lessons and be the good child you're supposed to be and not this irritating boy that keeps pestering someone when that person has much more important things to do than to say 'no' continuously to some boy!" I said it with so much anger that tears were already running down his cheeks and he ran.

"Andrew. . ." I said softly, realizing my mistake. "Andrew!" I called out to him but he was far too off in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Andrew?" I slowly crept into his room and found him sleeping under the covers. He's asleep and I'm about to leave for my diplomatic-ish mission with Gaea and get her to surrender. After finishing a letter, I was slowly about to leave when I saw how much he was like Annabeth and how those features that linked him to Annabeth made me yearn for her and realize that I still love her.<p>

"You know, Andrew, I know that I've been very hard on you but I just want the best for you. If you think that I don't love you, I do love you, it's just I don't know how to show it. If you think that the reason I don't want you to come is that you're burden, you're not, I just don't want you to get hurt. Andrew, I'm afraid of trusting you because if you die, I die too." I kissed his forehead and tucked in him.

"You're gonna be like your aunt, Andrew, you're gonna have so many hearts broken because you look so _dam_ good, you know? I love your aunt, Annabeth, no matter what happened or happens. I'm going to ask for her forgiveness and I'll let her go. So Andrew, how do you let go of someone who's already gone with the wind?" a tear fell from my eye and I fixed his hair and caressed his face.

"You be good for Grandpa Chaos, okay? I'm gonna come back soon and I'm gonna man up. I'm gonna tell you I'm sorry personally, Andrew. I swear it on the River Styx." I heard some thundering and I knew that if I break this promise, I'll get sent to some Tartarus all over again.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid I'm going to reject that offer, <em>Jackson<em>."

She snarled and gritted my name through her teeth. "You know, son, I expected this kind of retort and decision from Jackson and my father but you? No I expected more bloodshed and violence. I expected more from you, Kronos I raised you better than this!" Kronos was furious and needless to say, our diplomatic mission time is over.

Apparently the string (probably rope) of curses ended that diplomatic approach and _now_ Gaea had a whole army backing her. I pulled out my new sword, which was one of the 15 Blood of Omicron swords and I fashioned it so that Gaea could have the privilege of seeing the weapon that would kill her soon after this battle.

"You're going to die, Jackson! Not even little Miss Chase can help you escape this fate now! You and my boy are all alone with no Chaos to help you!" escape this fate? Me, needing Annabeth's help? Of all the people! I could handle myself but my temper, no I could not! "Gaea, if power was measured by the ability to think, I would be stronger than you by a hundredfold!" Gaea frowned and she eyed me, "Even though I went here on a diplomatic purpose doesn't mean that I'm any less prepared to fight and battle you to the death!" suddenly my army marched behind us.

"Gaea," I said slowly and pointed my sword at her, "if we burn, you burn with us!" and all hell broke loose when we started charging towards her. I was using my new sword, although it was nothing like Riptide, can Riptide make enemies vanish right before your eyes then send them to be a part of the Void and seal them there forever? No, it cannot.

We were winning, believe it or not. I heard a battle cry from their side and I heard Gaea yell retreat. We were chasing them when I heard a familiar cry. When I searched for the source and found it, I was shocked when I saw Andrew! He was in front of Hyperion and he was about to kill Andrew. He had him cornered and I was impossible to be seen from their respective perspective so I ran as fast as I could and I managed to stab him but I got stabbed in the stomach too. Suddenly when my vision began to blur, I hear Andrew call Kronos and Luke who was shocked when they saw Andrew (they were like the loose parents and I was the strict and uptight parent) but they began running towards us when they saw me.

I turned to my side and I saw a blood red blade that wasn't mine as my blade (or Luke's blade or Kronos' blade) as my blade was still in my hand and their blades just happened to drop to the ground right now. There are three blood red blades, one of them happened to have blood in the tip running down to the bottom and I am stabbed.

I am stabbed with the Blood of Omicron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it? Is it good? Remember I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick has that right to call those his. This will be Percy's last P.O.V. for a very long time so cherish this chapter while you can because the next chapters will belong to someone else. But how did you like this chapter? Let me know, review below!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Percy," I was right beside Percy the whole trip back to Atomos and he was losing his tan complexion and was quickly being replaced being replaced by this sickly pale complexion. "C'mon now, Jackson, remember, I still have to take over Olympus! You can't die now! Those demigods still need you!" when I was a new recruit, I was a little cold to him, saying that when this is all over, I can have the privilege of killing him and threatening Olympus once more.<p>

I was holding my grandson's hand (I accepted and established a grandson-grandfather relationship with him, Luke and Andrew) and I was trembling as his cold skin collided against my somehow warm and sweating palm. I was panicking for I could not lose him, anyone I love and cherish for a fact. Yes, I've gone soft but haven't we all gone soft when it comes to our families? Especially to those who are younger than us?

Suddenly, the doors flew open and so came in Chaos who rushed to his heir's side. "How is he?" I gulped and I could feel the beads of sweat run down from my forehead, "Bad. He's been stabbed with one of the 15 blades." Chaos' face had dropped when I said that sentence. "Is there anything we can do?" he shook his head and I took him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you say that we can just give up on that boy! I am not letting _that_ boy die, I am not letting _my_ grandson die on _my_ watch!"

I let go of his collar when Percy's heart monitor began to release the long and feared beep. When I went to his side and injected some nectar and some liquefied ambrosia, his condition became stable.

* * *

><p>"Kronos, we need to talk about the boy's condition." I nodded though I wasn't listening, I was actually thinking of ways on how to actually help Percy. I was fiddling with a dissecting knife when he spoke up, "We'll find his reincarnation. We'll have to let him―" I cut him off, holding the knife to his throat. "I don't care about the God damned prophecy! I care about my family!" I was breathing deeply, eyes sunken so low that I might seem like a dangerous predator lurking in the night woods.<p>

"Do you want him to suffer? You're just prolonging his death that is inevitable!" I decided to ignore him. Why couldn't the Fates be on _my_ side?! Why Couldn't_ I_ make his fate? Why couldn't I―

"That's it!" Chaos was studying me when I suddenly lifted my head from the table that I've sunken my head so low at. "What have you thought of, Kronos?" I explained my idea and he was completely against it. "That's preposterous! Completely and absolutely absurd, Kronos!" I tried to persuade him but I couldn't until I thought of another sentence.

"The prophecy. A line of the prophecy said that _'The hero's soul'_ and the last line, _'Hero's soul, forever gone'_. Think about it! Maybe this is what the prophecy means. Maybe I have to possess him." He thought about it long and clear before telling me to prepare the ship to Earth and make the first stop for the Styx.

* * *

><p>I laid Percy on the ground before gently laying a hand on his forehead while the people gently moved him towards the water. The scenery suddenly changed, we were in the dirty and murky waters of the Styx until we both heard a voice, suddenly, I felt the world shift and I saw Percy slowly drift toward the bottom of a very clean lake (the Canoe Lake at Camp Half-Blood, I presume). I saw wake up and swim towards the surface where he was greeted by a beautiful young lass by the name of Annabeth Chase.<p>

"Annabeth. . ." he slowly got towards the wooden boards and used his water powers to help him get up to the surface. What was weird was that he was dripping wet. Being a son of Poseidon, I expected him to be dry. He slowly went towards Annabeth and the rain started pouring hard and even I couldn't see them.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" He called out and I felt Percy have trouble walking on the wet boards as it suddenly become bogs like at Alaska. Suddenly when Percy moved his hand towards the small of his back, everything became clear, it was pouring lightly and Annabeth was suddenly back.

"Knew you could do it, Seaweed Brain!" she kissed his cheek, "but you took so long!" I never did have enough proof that the child of Athena could be playful. "You're such a seaweed brain, Percy! You needed my help before and now." She leaned up to his ear to whisper but I could hear what she told him.

"Never change that, okay? That's what I like the best about you, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's your chappie! I don't own PJO or HoO! So how was it? Let me know and review below! Favorite and follow!<strong>_


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX – Andrew's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Please! I have to protect him!"<p>

I begged with Grandpa Chaos for me to be allowed to come with my Grandpa Kronos and Uncle Luke to Earth. As a 15 year old, I could be more stubborn than a two year old. "Please, Andrew, we can't risk your life." He would reason to me. Although I know that he wants to protect me, I want to make up for that mistake I've made.

"Please, Andrew, we've already talked about this. You are Percy's heir to this throne, we cannot risk losing you as well." It's been 41 (I've been made immortal when I was 15 and I was only 5 the time Percy was killed) years since that dreaded night when I heard Chaos wake me up in the morning after Kronos possessed Percy. He woke me up and introduced me to his cabinet member and to the parliament. After a meeting the council, I asked him why was he doing all of this.

To respond to my question, he told me that I was Percy's heir since I was under his custody and that I was legally adopted through the means of Atomos' law. I am legally his heir, second in line to the throne, first if ever Grandpa Kronos decides to give up his right and give it to me directly or if he were to die in the war which is the very thing I need to prevent.

"Andrew, listen to me. The balance of this Universe is in the verge of collapsing this very minute. If I were to be assassinated by someone and no one in the line of the succession to the throne would step up to power, the world would cease to exist! Andrew, I know that you want to go and accompany your Kronos―" I cut him off swiftly as a dove of Aphrodite sent on a mission.

"To at least say goodbye to him! Grandpa Chaos, I heard you and Grandpa Kronos talk before, the night when you thought_ I_ was away, I heard the _both of you_ saying that the sacrifice would be needed to completely and permanently defeat her. That's what you said, _Percy_ is the sacrifice because he was one of the blood tributes." Gaea had casted a last minute curse that one of the blood tributes would have to die in order for her to permanently die to never return.

"You told him that, you would do that so he would come back! I understand _your_ situation but do _you_ understand _mine_?! He's my ohana," I was born and raised in Hawaii, "Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten, okay? Before I lose the chance, I want to say that goodbye. He gave you the chance because he wanted to give you the chance to be a father to Omicron, he gave you a chance to say your goodbye to your other children!" I shouted the last part angrily.

"Why can't you give me the chance to say goodbye?"

I whispered softly. Chaos' eyes watered and he enveloped me in a hug, "Alright. But be safe, Percy is my son, to lose you is to lose Percy all over again." He gazed at a picture of Percy in his uniform (a navy blue army uniform with medals and a sash to prove his legitimacy and loyalty to the throne of succession), he was had a scepter in his hand and his black pen (which was a concealed sword) whish he fondly named Anaklusmos II.

"I will, I will be here. I mean I'm always here. I was here when you lost Percy," _and I'm here when you get him back_, I wanted to add but I knew that to allowed on this mission with Uncle Luke and Grandpa Kronos was as far of a favor I could get from Grandpa Chaos so I'd better keep my mouth shut about what I wanted to say.

"Go with Kronos and Luke. Be safe, return to me." I bowed in respect and gratitude.

_I will make you pay, daughter of Athena._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter has got to be my shortest one ever! So, I hope that you guys like this chapter even though it's uber short! Did you get that reference? So how is it? Let me know and review below! Oh and before I leave you readers to your peace; Andrew is, in a way, much more than a minor character and something much more than a second generation Athena kid.<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X – Luke's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I've last set foot on Earth's soil and I am not exactly <em>that <em>ecstatic about it. I was never really good with keeping secrets and all that so I'm a potential candidate for ruining and completely sabotaging this entire mission single-handedly.

Kronos, though older than me, is under me by means of the ranking system at the army so I had the wonderful privilege of reintroducing ourselves in front of the whole Immortal Council (which consisted of all the Greek gods, same goes for the Roman gods). Do you fancy that? I most certainly do not. I'm not exactly open to the idea of facing the people who once considered me as a traitor to the Western Civilization.

"Luke, if you ever consider yourself in a situation of dire help just remember that _I'm_ the one who is going to tell everyone that I possessed their most valued hero." Kronos, who was right beside me spoke up. "Well, have you ever been the traitor?" he did not respond to the question. I am about to face the people who have once considered me their comrade and their ally when I turned my back to join. . .well, him.

"Well, if it helps, I'm the _real_ bad guy, you resurfaced during the battle." I nod my head, that's kind of helping me except I still have to face them. I heard from people that I died a hero but I don't really feel like a hero. I just don't think that I'm worthy to be called the _real_ 'Hero of Olympus'. I'm not even an inch near being worthy of having that title.

"We're here." I heard Andrew's voice behind us. At first I was very reluctant as this is a dangerous mission as dangerous as the mission in which we lost Percy to the Void. Although he's soul is still here, he never made an appearance. When I was being possessed by Kronos, I immediately showed signs of struggle when I knew that he was already abusing my body and breaking his promises.

In Percy's case, he hadn't made any action or interference towards himself hosting Kronos. Kronos hadn't tried to reveal his true form so Percy is safe from the case of losing himself to a fate worse than death but his life is indeed worse than that of death or probably than Tartarus itself. It's terrifying to actually think of such a good hearted man would have to go through this.

'_If only he knew the real reason why.'_

I took Andrew and Kronos with me to Olympus and to say that the gods were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

><p>"Luke?" my father, Hermes, said in disbelief. The gods were stunned and Zeus looked at Hades and (they probably had a telepathic message) Hades nodded. After some more minutes in silence, I only noticed that Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter (I've been watching them the whole time therefore I know the reason why she did that to Percy). I turned to face Kronos and Andrew to ask them if they were ready and they gave me a nod.<p>

"Olympians and half-bloods, we come in peace. We, the army of Chaos, know about the upcoming war with Gaea and the rest of her primordial siblings along with their intention, once using an Olympian's blood as tribute, to wake up End, Chaos's father." Others were shocked as if they only knew that they were only going to fight Gaea.

"I am Luke Castellan, a former deceased demigod son of Hermes," I turned to my father, "I'm sorry, Dad. I hope you can forgive me." He stood from his chair and he immediately went to me (after shrinking to his human size) and enveloped me in his arms. "I've missed you." His teary voice said and I returned the gesture.

After our reunion, Hermes returned to his seat and he regained his composure but the smile he had on his face retained. "Chaos wishes to apologize for being unavailable to assist us himself as he has many other things to do such as keeping other planets discovering each other and declaring an intergalactic war and setting off a domino effect with the other planets.

As I said this, Athena was occupied by intensely gazing and studying Andrew for some reason (she could probably notice the resemblance between them as Andrew is her grandson). Andrew, on the other hand, was glaring at Annabeth (he found a picture of me, Thalia and Annabeth and he quickly connected the dots) and if his glare could kill, Annabeth would be motionless on the ground by now.

* * *

><p>Andrew would be left behind at Olympus to protect and keep an eye on the gods as each god is vitally important. When we spoke about having a representative left on Olympus, Athena almost immediately asked for Andrew to be left behind. For what reason, I do not know. Andrew did not decline and he accepted the offer of being left behind.<p>

"Where would you like to lodge yourself and your army?" Zeus asked (he became much more civil and disciplined, Percy had that effect that made people or immortals realize their mistakes) me and I hesitated before I answered.

"We would like to temporarily reside at Camp Half-Blood so that we could train other campers as well." Zeus gave a nod and gave us the right after swearing on the River Styx. Right after swearing on the River Styx, Annabeth stood up and she spoke. Although she's still the beautiful little sister I have, something was off with her, you know? She's different.

"We lost Percy this day, 50 years ago," her voice was as rough as sandpaper. Ananbeth isn't the same as the old Annabeth. She lost Percy and now she's a different person. Annabeth turned to us and back to the gods, "And for the last time, I ask, has anyone seen Percy?" Andrew, Kronos and I stiffened at the mention of his name.

Poseidon who looked older, had heavily pronounced Percy dead and that when we and the campers were about to exit the throne room, Athena spoke up. Athena wishes to know who were their ally's high ranked officers. After a brief moment of silence, Andrew stepped forward and he spoke.

Through the years, he changed from the scrawny five year old into this brave and daring (quite cold and emotionless as well) fifteen year old. His once bright and golden honey blonde had grown darker and his once stormy grey eyes had now contained specks of blue and swirls of green.

"I am Andrew, the heir of the heir apparent to the throne of the universe. I am the grandson of Chaos, part of the primordial council." He carried himself with such confidence and authority. He had this aura similar to the aura of Percy even though Percy's aura was much more defined and more powerful to such extent, Andrew's aura was to be feared of as well.

Kronos was wearing a hood that covered his face so that none of the gods or campers could see his face and when Andrew finished, everyone looked at him expectantly. Time seemed to freeze (seemed, id did not just seemed, okay?) and I could hear his slow and uneven breathing. After a rather deafening silence, Kronos stepped up.

"I am the heir to the throne of the universe." There was a hint of fear in his voice but barely noticeable and you would have to know him for such a long time to notice it. "I am the heir apparent to the throne, the highest general to the throne, part of the primordial council and. . ." he paused and hesitated. Although he had faced the ground, I could tell that he was nervous.

"I am the 15th reincarnation of Omicron, son of Chaos," what?! He. . .is he pretending to be―

"I am," he took down his hood for everyone to see his slightly scarred face and his frozen sea-green eyes had made contact with everyone in the room. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, defeater of Gaea and Kronos, the bane of all mythological monsters." With his hooded cloak in the ground, their eyes feasted on the medal and honor covered general who was once their own.

"I accept the prophecy, henceforth responsible for the world and the hero of Olympus. I am Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy's back at planet Earth! So, do you want me to update faster for Something Unexpected? I still have a writer's block but I'll get over it. Is it good? Let me know, review below!<em>**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>All of the attention were diverted to me and only me. People stared in shock and disbelief as they examined my face. A blonde girl stepped forward to get a closer view on me. The girl is clearly (obviously) Annabeth Chase. Her features haven't changed even after the 50 years that passed by and if Percy were here, he would already be joining her in front of everyone.<p>

"Percy?" she asked and suddenly Jason (Luke gave me a heads up on who Percy's friends are.) came out and, without warning, enveloped me in a hug.

He was crying and suddenly, all of the Seven (Leo managed to bring back Calypso from Ogygia) were enveloping Percy. I did not return the gesture, as doing so would bring out suspicion among the others. _Forgiving is easy, forgetting is not_, I thought to myself as I stood there frozen.

"Don't you have any better things to do than waste several seconds of importance, Grace?" I don't want to do this but they all looked so desperate for him, to accept them would mean that they would immediately find out (they have the Athena girl, not to mention Athena herself! Can't risk any loops here) that Percy is somewhat different so this would be the best option.

Play cold.

"Percy―" I cut him off, fixing my uniform before resuming, "People will address me as," I paused, what would be the appropriate name for the both of us? Suddenly, I found out the perfect name for Percy and I. "Omicron. All of you, immortals included, will call me Omicron. Is that understood?" they were all frozen in shock knowing that the Percy they knew was different.

"Percy," Annabeth said slowly. I was thankful for that as I tried connecting to Percy but I got nothing, Percy is still out of commission and unreachable. "Percy, you've changed."

I looked into her eyes and I clearly saw what Percy fell in love with. Of course, I don't feel anything for the girl. I may have been a cruel entity before but let's all be clear on this, alright? I am most certainly not a pedophile. I won't do this to my grandson either. I respect both him and myself too much to even think of that.

"The passage of time tends to do that to a person." And I quote from a book I borrowed from Annabeth (I may not have Percy's presence but his memories are somehow intact and available for my reach and use). "Percy―" she tried to talk to me once more when I, once again, cut her off with the swift motion of my hand, gesturing her to be silenced.

"One does not simply stay the same, emotionally and physically, after 5 years of damnation in Tartarus and 45 years of harsh surroundings and training to complete this cold man." I envisioned a dark and poetic Percy before being sentenced to Tartarus as his wish. It was quite scary, seeing that a loyal boy, once so kind turned as dark as the shadows of death.

Annabeth tried to reach out for me but she soon then decided against it. I walked out of the room and took the elevator down to see my army stationed in the camouflage jeep and their uniforms as well. The mist, obviously, hid what was truly their uniforms but the camouflage jeeps was suggested by some of the demigods who used to reside back here at Earth.

"General Kron―" I looked at the soldier straight in the eye and, "It's Omi_cron_, to you, soldier." I gave him the look that said later and he quickly nodded and apologized. "What is it, soldier?" I asked him and he lead me to the car I was going to use to direct the army to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived, I immediately sent half of my men to set up tents and the other half to train the demigods in the upcoming war. Whilst they were teaching, I was in a meeting with the cabin councilors and the camp director and trainer, Dionysus and Chiron. When they first saw me, Chiron smiled at me but immediately frowned when I didn't return the smile and when Dionysus, the wine god, called me <em>'Peter Johnson'<em>, I threatened to stab him with one of the Blood of Omicrons.

He immediately cowered in fear (though he tried to hide it but failed) and took it back and called Percy by his real name. We devised a plan for an enemy attack and our defense system and our offensive formation for our retaliation to the enemy's attack. Originally, they have a plan but since the Void has been opened and Tartarus has opened the doors, they need more improvements and we were here to help them make the improvements they needed.

After the meeting, I went straight to my old cabin. I was shocked when I saw belongings that didn't originally belong to me (I was informed that Poseidon did not have any other children). I noticed that the belongings happened to belong to a female. It took me minutes to glue it all together and when I finally hypothesized the person, her voice confirmed my hypothesis.

"Percy?"

Annabeth Chase happened to occupy the former cabin of Percy. "So, what're you doing here?" I asked her. She stood frozen at the doorway and it would most likely seem like my eyes would burn through her. "Are you deaf? Did you not hear the question?" after another failed mission to reach out to Percy, I'm a little bit snappy considering the amount of failed times I've been through.

"I just missed you," tears were falling from her eyes and suddenly, everything went back for a second. _'Must be because of the shift, probably still adjusting to life on Earth.'_

"Percy! Annabeth!"

She was standing there when Nico came in along with Will and he had this look on his face that required Annabeth urgently. "If you're going to take her, then take her. Whatever it is probably wouldn't be any of my concern." I said emotionlessly but his reply was what brought me to my most vulnerable point.

"Percy, it's your mother." _**(A/N: If you were wondering why I didn't make it like a 100 or a 1000 years was that I wanted Sally to make an appearance and bring back Percy's humanity, or in this case, Kronos' guilt.)**_

* * *

><p>The sound of the heart monitor filled my ears and the smell of medicine and the humidifier had hit me. In front of me was a frail and sickly like woman who was once the strong woman and the trusted confidant of this brave hero who deserved much more than the fate he got settled with. There, in the bed, lies a sick patient with the name of Sally Jackson-Blofis.<p>

"Sally," a broken voice behind me (Annabeth) started, "Sally was diagnosed when she was 56 and she was hospitalized the same year. The tumor in her lungs got more developed." I was crying and I could tell that Annabeth was crying too. Sally, Percy's mother, served as a mother for the both of them, Percy and Annabeth I mean.

During the time when Percy was taken and kidnapped by Hera, it was Sally and Annabeth who were affected the most and they grieved together. Same thing for when Annabeth was practically disowned by Athena during her constant internal fight with her Greek and Roman counterpart. It was Sally who was there all along. In Annabeth's 18 years of life back then, 50 years ago, it was Sally who remained to be the constant and the closest thing she had for a mother (although Helen was kind to her, it was Sally who had given her this love given by a mother).

"She had gone through so much, Percy. She'd gone through so much painful operations and therapies and these attacks that it would have been better to die." I kept on watching Sally's heart monitor and I could still feel the hot tears run down my face. "She even told me that she wanted to die already but she kept fighting for one person." It was Percy. Somehow, I knew that.

"She promised herself that she would get to see her son for one last time. Crisis after crisis, Sally kept holding on to her promise, years after years, her faith in your return would never fade. Her faith in you never really did fade, Percy, but her health did." I looked into her grey pools and I felt ashamed.

"The government said that this is her last month on life support." I didn't bother trying to wipe away the tears from my eyes as they would be immediately replaced by more tears. We went closer to her bed and my tears kept on going and flowing from my eyes.

I remember a promise that Percy made before. This was even before he rescued Andrew. He promised himself that he would get to see his mother and after his dipping him in the River Styx, I made him a promise. I promised him that he would get to see his mother again, that I would make a way for him to see Sally. I failed that promise, I failed him.

"Annabeth? Who is that―My gods, Percy?" her voice still sound of worry, love and care for her son even after 50 years. "Hey, Mom, how're you?" I tried my best to remake Percy's crooked grin but I knew myself that I couldn't. "Percy!" she cried out and soon I couldn't take it anymore.

"They told me it was stupid, you know? They kept on telling me that I waited for nothing but they're wrong," she caressed Percy's face and wiped his tears like how she would do that whenever Percy's down when he was young. "They kept telling me that you were dead, that you were gone but they're wrong. My son is here, well and alive!" her warm brown eyes still held the warm feeling one would yearn from a mother.

"They're wrong, Mom, I'm here. I'm here." It was sad.

I spent the rest of the night at the shoreline. I couldn't take it anymore. I failed Percy. Is it bad enough that I failed to fulfill my promise to Percy that I have to watch his mother get filled with hope that she saw his son for one last time? It's painful to be outlived by your descendants. It's very painful and indeed traumatizing.

What's really painful is that Percy would never get to see his mother again. After that, the doctors turned off her life support and she'd expected to die probably tonight. I was asked to stay but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the pain that it should have been Percy to see Sally, that it should've been Percy to feel her hand against his face, it should have been Percy to see her for one last time.

"Why couldn't it be him?! What do you have against him?! Is saving the world not enough for a happy ending?! Answer me?!" I cried out.

"Percy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So! How are your hearts? Are they crushed into tiny fragile pieces? Am I evil? Yes I am. So tell, me should I update a 2nd chapter for this day or should I get to torture you guys. So how'd you like this? Let me know, review below!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Percy?"<p>

I heard Jason's voice and I turned around for him to see me in my most vulnerable point. My face, by that time, was already stained with tears and I was crying. The guilt inside of me was eating me alive. I could not handle such guilt. I made Sally believe that she died happy, that she saw her son for one last time before she died.

When Annabeth and I returned later that evening to the hospital, Sally died in my arms. I was crying that time and she comforted me. It's unfair! It's Percy's right to be comforted by his mother before she dies! It's his damned right! Why is fate against him? It's bad enough I have to live with the guilt of being a monster but is it not enough?! Do I have to lie to a dying woman?!

She may have died in my arms but she did not die in her son's arms.

"Jason Grace, minor god, I presume?" I stood up and I acted once more. "Percy, if I had known that this would've been the outcome," the outcome of deceiving him for his own good, he would've died which is better than the fate he's experiencing right now. "I would have never went through it." Beer, he drank beer. His eyes were droopy and it was quite obvious.

"Quiet now, Grace. I have no intentions of talking to you. We have a war council tomorrow and I suggest that you go back to your cabin and get sober before dawn breaks." I want to tell everyone the truth but could I tell that in the expense of losing the chance of redeeming myself for Percy? He did want to help these demigods, no?

"I couldn't say no. I didn't Piper." _And I didn't want to lose Percy,_ I wanted to say that. When you don't want to feel the pain of losing someone you love, you can't get attached to that person. At first, when I was growing to care for that boy, I tried my best to distance myself as I did not want to get hurt but if I didn't learn him more I would regret that with my whole life.

What's more painful? Regret or loss, either way, I'm experiencing both of them.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I―" I cut him off sharply. "I went here, back to Earth, to help you win the war against the primordial Gaea and her siblings. I did not come here to fix the long severed relationship between me and the rest of the Seven." I left him. To see him is like remembering Percy, honorable and loyal. Jason is honorable and loyal like Percy. Percy would do it if Annabeth had told him to, and besides, he couldn't bear to lose Piper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months later <strong>_

"Fire!"

I commanded the archers and the bombers to fire once the enemy was in range for the weapons. The swordsmen had charged with me as their leader (the front line) while Luke was leading the raid back at the monster camp to see if any of the monsters had information and to see how our spy was doing back at the monster camp.

I was slashing through monster when I noticed something. They exploded into golden dust. They weren't supposed to do that with Anaklusmos II, unless somehow. I checked the pen and I saw that It wasn't Anaklusmos II but instead, Anaklusmos! Percy's sword!

I stared at the pen in horror before sense got the better of me and started fighting once more. How did that happen? Percy died therefore the pen would and could not return to me or to Percy's body (which was getting colder everyday). I wondered this as I slashed through the monsters that were in my reach. I was stabbing when I heard this cry.

"Piper!"

It was Jason. When I turned, I saw a bloodied Piper and Jason held her in his arms. There were more monsters and I saw that if we remained on this battlefield, we would die even before the prophecy would be fulfilled. I hated giving out this command and this battle is no exception. I want to die but the prophecy, it has to be fulfilled and Percy, I couldn't just do that to him.

"Retreat!"

* * *

><p>When I entered the infirmary, I saw that I was stabbed by a sword. It was deep but it did not hurt, not the single bit did it hurt. In fact, I never felt it. It was fresh, a wound ranging from probably minutes to an hour or two ago.<p>

When I turned to examine the wound, I took off my shirt and something fell from my shirt. Riptide, Percy's first and original weapon. I uncapped Riptide and I saw something fascinating and shocking. I examined myself in the mirror to confirm my doubts and when I excused myself to the restroom, I quickly inserted the sword inside the wound. It was a perfect match.

It's either I stabbed myself or Anaklusmos II was used to stab me. When Percy made the Anaklusmos II, it was Riptide exact copy. There was no flaw in it, it was simply identical except for the blade, which was blood red while Riptide had copper-ish golden color.

To say that this is a coincidence would be a mistake. There is no sword like Riptide, the Telchines, who were known for their unique weaponry, made this for Poseidon. This is no coincidence, I must say. There is only one meaning for this.

We have a spy.


	14. Chapter XIII

_**Okay, guys, I went to read the reviews and I saw that people were angry at Annabeth and Jason. I just want to remind you guys that this is a Percabeth and a Jasper (or Jiper, whatever it's called) fic. The story will develop so, **__**be angry at them while you can**__**!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter XIII – Kronos' P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Quiet!"<p>

I called for an early morning meeting between the cabin councilors and the Olympian gods. Apparently, they are not used to waking up at exactly 5 am in the morning.

"Perseus, what's the meaning of this?" well if there's one word to describe Zeus this very morning, it's pissed. He is beyond furious. "I woke up at such an ungodly hour!" oh please, students at the Philippines can handle waking up at 4 am. There were some murmuring, people were shaking their heads in agreement and I snapped.

"Fine, if you don't want to know about the spy then go ahead and be the downfall of Olympus, then go ahead and walk through that door!" nobody dared to move an muscle, seeing how angry I am, I would've sent them to the Void but there's this one thing.

"Spy?" I heard the word leave the mouths of many gods and demigods. "Yes, Olympians and demigods, a spy. If you haven't noticed, I am telling you about a spy who has been under our noses for months, probably even years if you ask me." I took my pen and I uncapped it, turning it into a 3 feet long sword made out of celestial bronze.

"Do you know what this is?" Luke quickly checked his sword and saw his former sword and stared in realization. "This is my former sword, Riptide or Anaklusmos. Can you tell me, what's the problem?" they all gazed at the blade wondering, 'What's wrong?'.

"Your blade, it was blood red." A certain goddess of wisdom decided to answer the million-dollar question. "Yes, correct. Do you remember what I told you about the Blood of Omicron?" I told them about the weapons that would mean either mass destruction or a change for the better.

"It could make an immortal, demigod or mortal fade permanently." Annabeth supplied and I nodded. "Correct! Before engaging to this cause, we have retrieved 7 of the blades but now, we have none! Someone robbed us during the attack. We have a spy as an ally would have been allowed to use one of the blades during the attack." I stared at each of the cabin councilors and I realized something.

"During the war against Kronos," it feels a little bit weird saying my name, "The spies had something. Do you know what it is? It's a charm. Silena had one. This charm is used to monitor their movements," how do I know this? I am Kronos, for the gods' sakes! I was the one that forced them all to wear it!

"The charm will tell the mastermind on whether or not the status quo has changed and the spy decided to turn stab them in the back." I saw Luke flinch. I know what Piper told Jason, I know what she did to Jason, 50 years ago. I know what the gods and the Seven (excluding Percy) did.

"It looks like that history tends to repeat itself." I dismissed the meeting and I flashed out of the room to talk with Luke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short? I know but deal with it, I'm very busy, I have so many reviews to make and a reaction paper on the papal visit. So, again, I repeat, this is a Percabeth and Jasper fic, okay? There will be a reason for the next chapter. So how was it? Let me know, review below!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	15. Chapter XIV

_**Questions will be answered in this chapter. Oh, as I said, you won't be hating some people after this particular chapter.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter XIV – Annabeth's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>It looks like that history tends to repeat itself."<em>

Silena and the charm.

History repeating itself, Silena was a spy for Kronos because she wanted to protect Charles. Is it some couple? Maybe an Aphrodite kid, yeah. Maybe it was an Aphrodite kid who did it. Who would do that? Is there―

Piper.

Piper could be the spy. Piper was left in the infirmary because she was clawed at the upper torso. What if clawing Piper was never the intention of the enemy? What if the attack was made to get the blades? If ever my hypothesis would be proven, why would Piper do that?

Love.

The very same reason why Silena became a spy for Luke. She died for Charles, she died because she didn't want Charles' death to be in vain. Piper was probably the one who smuggled the blades out of camp and when Jason saw her, the monsters thought that it was a good opportunity to attack the enemy base but we got lucky.

Percy saved us.

If he hadn't commanded our forces to retreat, we would have been quickly outnumbered and killed but his command allowed us to escape the battlefield while his army tried to distract them and destroy them while they can. If he hadn't, I don't think that there will be enough campers for a handful.

When the people were walking through the door, I grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him through a corridor. "Annabeth, what're you doing?" he gave me the look that said he had to go somewhere more important but I glared at him which caused him to listen to me.

"I think I know who the spy is." Jason's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say something? We could've―" I cut him off, "Jason, I think it's Piper." He pushed me away in disbelief and disgust. Jason knows that Piper and I are the best of friends back then when we were sailing on the Argo II. Jason knows that I was the one who told Piper to persuade him to do what he needed to do, 50 years ago.

Jason hated me when he learned the truth about the whole predicament. He shouted profanities as he thought that it was merely a child's play, a joke if you must. When he learned of the results because Piper couldn't lie anymore, he got mad at me, saying that I drove his brother away.

"Piper couldn't do such a thing, Annabeth! She couldn't possibly do that!" I wanted to shout back at him but I needed to be the civil one here. I needed to remain calm. "Then ask her yourself, Jason. Ask her." He dragged me to the elevator using my arm (we lost that sibling-ly relationship we once had) and he pointed a finger at me and threatened me.

"Piper has done nothing, you hear me? If I prove her innocence, I will make sure that I would make your life a living hell, starting with driving Percy away." Although he flinched when he said Percy's name, I knew that he would do that without hesitation. Once Jason's got his mind set on something, there's no convincing him to do otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Jason, Annabeth, what're you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in a meeting?" I took a step forward. I had this nervousness that made me want to forget all about this but if that meant losing Percy again, then I won't―no, I can't back out of this. I have to do this. I need to do this, for the gods, the demigods, for Percy.<p>

"Annabeth. . .is there something you want to say?" I turned to look at Jason and he was still glaring at me, "Come on, Jason, we have our chance now, we can make it up to Percy now. It's not just Annabeth's fault, you know that." She tried to reason but Jason's face remained steely and cold. His face was blank and you'd think that he's planning on killing someone.

"Piper, are you. . .are you a spy for Gaea?" Piper remained silent and soon, every single one of us stood in deafening silence until Piper broke the silence along with tears running down her face. "I am. . .I was." Jason kept his expression constant throughout the whole conversation.

"Why?" the answer to this question is what will determine the future of both the universe (Percy told us all about the situation with Chaos and the consequences if there wasn't an appointed heir to take his place as the ruler).

"They. . .they threatened Jason's life! After all I've done, I couldn't just give Jason up, Annabeth, I couldn't just let them take you away!" she cried out to Jason, who was then by her side, comforting her. "But you're the spy, now Percy will never give you a chance," he then glared at me, "let alone me and Annabeth." He turned away and looked ashamed.

"I did it because you said it would save him," he started, "but how come he's lost to a fate worse than death!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still hate them? Well, welcome to war! The next chapter, well, we'll have war. So how was it? Is it good? Let me know and review below!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV – Andrew's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>I am not having a grand day.<em>

Apparently, I am the only one, of the _whole_ army of Chaos, who still possesses a Blood of Omicron and I'm stuck here protecting the Olympian gods and goddesses! This is, I believe, not what I bargained for! I wanted to protect Percy and Kronos (technically the same person for now)! I wanted to protect them, not these immortals who does not even deserve this protection.

"A little bit furious, I presume?" a voice sprang out of nowhere and I turned to face Athena, the mother of that _traitor_. "Lady Athena," I bowed in respect although I have no real respect for the Olympians, "to what do I owe this honor of your visit?" although I'm not fond of any Olympian god or goddess, I must say that I'm rather curious.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you about something," her eyes were like this complicated puzzle that I tried to solve but couldn't. "And you thought that by coming to me, I could help you satisfy your craving for knowledge?" she circled me, studying and examining me like I'm some rare and endangered caged animal.

"No, but you are rather crucial to this _'craving for knowledge'_ part." I raised a brow at this statement. "What? Am I some puzzle piece that's out of place?" I asked her, my gaze at her intensifying as I tried to figure out the reason why she's come to me, out of all people. "You were close, you know. I think that you know about your heritage as well, no?" I gritted my teeth and growled in response.

I do not want to be related to that _traitor_ if that's what she's implying.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about," I gritted my teeth once more, "my Lady." She fixed her gaze when she landed on my eyes. Her eyes widened in shock but she quickly recovered as if she never saw anything. "Your eyes are a bit peculiar," she noted.

Back at Atomos, the young female population would constantly swoon at my eyes (not that I'm completely against or in favor with that) for its unique combination. My eyes, as said before, are platinum grey with spheres of ocean blue and dots of sea and jade green. As a single man and heir to the throne, there is no doubt that people (mostly young females) often felt adoration for me as I'm Atomos' most eligible bachelor, following my legal father, Percy.

For an adoptive father, people would always note that we look alike. When people stopped to ask us, they would immediately ask if I'm his son (back when he was still with us) and he immediately says that, _"He's my legal heir to the throne and I've adopted him through the means of law, so yes, technically, he is my son."_ I remember my heart swelling with joy when the man I knew to be my personal hero accepted me.

But there's a reason behind that overly used sentence and or reply. People would often ask, _"Who is the mother of this child?"_ he never really liked that question either. He would always avoid that topic and would retort to his well-practiced and used reply.

"Are you, in any way, related to Percy, not through legal means?" she asked me. I looked through the library window and I returned my gaze to her. "I'm an orphan, my Lady," I started, "I am not related to him in any way aside from the law." eyeing her very carefully. "Is that so? You look so much like him." I gripped my concealed sword and hid it inside my pocket to prevent slashing this goddess to pieces.

"Where were you raised?" she hit a very careful subject in which I snapped and slammed my hand at the table. "That, my Lady, is none of your god damned business!" I lost my temper and she remained calm at all cost. "Were you, perhaps, considered dead?" I overturned the table in anger as I remembered that fateful night in which I failed to save myself and my family.

"Were you sentenced to a pit of nightmares?" she remained calm and I shivered at the mere description of that horrid place. "I have more than the ability to kill you, my Lady. Please, for your own sake, do not try me." She stood up and went closer to me once more and asked one last question.

"You know that you're my grandson, yes? Do you want to know who your mother is?" I was looking down at a wound I've caused myself and blood was dripping to the ground. I have been gazing at the blood when she said this. My head immediately perked up that the mention of my mother.

'_Why did she abandon me?'_

"The hero and the traitor of your life." She said before leaving the door, muttering some incantation. As if on cue, I received an IM from Uncle Luke. "Hey Andre―Percy?" he asked me and my brows furrowed in confusion. He pointed to his head and I quickly turned to find a mirror and was shocked to see that my once tan blonde hair turned into jet black!

"Andrew, Uncle Luke, learn the difference." He nodded but still amazed. "Why? What happened?" he quickly recovered from the shock and told me the horrible news. "Chaos was struck with 5 of the 15 Blood of Omicrons. He's alive but barely. He's in a coma right now. Kronos went back to Atomos to take temporary regency of the planet." I almost dropped to the ground if it weren't for the pillars of this mighty library.

"How's camp?" I inquired and he carefully replied. "Annabeth's in charge. . ." he was saying something when I cut him off. Annabeth was the traitor of my life and the hero of my life is Percy.

People would often say that we would look alike.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are my parents?

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, Andrew may be Percy and Annabeth's son! How, find out in the next chapter! The next chapter will also have the official start of the Primordial-Protogenoi War! The next chapter will also contain a Andrew-Athena conversation about his birth, the mystery of the Seven's betrayal and someone's true mental and physical state! So how was it? Is it good? Let me know and review below! Oh and something, is there anyone out there who likes National Treasure? After I finish this and SU, I'm doing a NT fic! Oh and another thing, should I make Yesterday a two-shot?<em>**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI – Andrew's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Care to finish the conversation we had earlier, <em>Lady Athena<em>?"

In front of me was this certain wisdom goddess. I am quite thrilled to finish the conversation we never got a chance to finish earlier as she left me hanging, wondering about what she told me and leaving me to wonder about my parentage and heritage, both maternal and paternal, I must say.

"I believe the conversation we had earlier was finished when I left the room," she so calmly replied, making me more furious but I kept my temper in check. The last time I let that cursed temper out, I had to wonder on whether or not Annabeth Chase is my mother while my father is my legal father. Yes, it is messed up, yes indeed. Mental not: do not lose your temper when you're with Athena.

"I believe that you forgot to elaborate further more about my parentage." She raised a brow and gestured for me to come forward and she leaned in to whisper something. "And if I choose not to?" she looked at me, once again, like I'm a puzzle fixing myself. Is this some sort of Athena initiation? You have to perfectly guess your entire parentage to get the explanation?

"How about this," I began, "if you choose to answer my question, this blade I have that can disintegrate any being will not go plunging into your chest." I threatened and she remained calm and serene as if there wasn't a death threat knocking at her and preparing to take her life and immortality away.

"Andrew, though you are Kelp Head's son, it does not change the fact that you're my grandson, figure it out." She sat crossed legged (as if leaving me to solve my problems weren't badass enough for her) and smirked at me. I am having a hard time solving this yet, then again, it is hard, not impossible.

"Tell me," I looked at her straight in the eye before walking into a pool of water near the pond. I walked until the water reached my knees. "Or my battalion will do something I've been longing to do to your daughter, Lady Athena." Her eyes widened in shock but she recovered after a moment.

"5 of the Seven betrayed your father, Perseus." That's right, Leo Valdez didn't come back just yet. "Perseus _thought _that they betrayed him. He knows that they betrayed him but he did not know that it was all an act to save him." It was my turn to be shocked. I shook my head in disbelief as this is not the answer I've expected.

"That's impossible! They betrayed him!" I said but she had a reply prepared. "To save his life!" for once, the wisdom goddess raised her voice at me and everything stood still and silent. "For the greater good of the world, your mother, Annabeth had to sacrifice two of the most important people to her," she took my hand and I was just too shocked to react.

"You, her son, and Percy, the love of her life."

Once I regained my mind's proper state, I immediately yanked my hand away from her and glared at her. "Why did they need to protect him?" I asked her, wanting to know why. "Because they believed that Percy is the hero of the prophecy." I could tell that she was hiding something but I decided not to pry.

"How did. . .how was I born and why did she have to give me up?" she kept a straight face but I could tell that this was not an easy subject for her. "Annabeth had developed a gift of which can only be achieved if you truly are in love with someone. Annabeth developed the gift of conceiving by the brain."

So I am a brain child? Interesting, turning into a Aphrodite approved story. "And?" I gestured for her to continue, "You happened and when she tried to raise you, a lot of monsters were compelled to kill you. She gave you to me to send you somewhere," tears glistened in her eyes as a tear fell down.

"When your mother said goodbye, it was probably the most heart wrecking scene I've ever seen in my whole life." I could imagine someone kissing a child's forehead before giving the child to the light. "I sent you to Hawaii, you were raised there until a monster discovered you scent even though I masked it by changing your hair color and eye color," she grumbled about something like my father's DNA was too much to hide.

"You are Percy and Annabeth's child, Andrew."

* * *

><p><strong><em>War will definitely begin in the next chapter! I hope you guys like this! I've been staying up late at night to do my projects and I thought that maybe I should let you guys know that I'm still alive and have my intentions of continuing this story. So, yeah. Let me know, review below!<em>**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII – Luke's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>This is bad. This is very bad.<em>

We are in a state of panic, the soldiers and I. Someone tried to assassinate Chaos. Although he's alright for now (he's in a coma) he was stuck with 5 of the 15 Blood of Omicron. Chaos can withstand up to 12 and 14 would be too much for him. Throughout the whole commotion, it was Kronos who remained calm and gained temporary regency after telling me to tell Andrew of the situation.

"Attention!" I heard incoming battalions' footsteps from the distance and I saw at least half the national army and foreign army of Chaos here at Earth. I saw Kronos walking towards the podium at the center of the amphitheater. Everyone, who was probably worrying, looked at Kronos and they went silent. The assassination attempt at Chaos obviously meant the start of war with the primordial Gaea and her siblings.

Suddenly Andrew was here along with the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses. Andrew stood next to Kronos and he was standing still as he saluted when Kronos passed him.

"I am Percy Jackson, the current and temporary reigning regent of the Universe, strongest seat of power." He held himself with so much authority and I saw him flinch when he said Percy's name. "My heir apparent is Andrew Jackson, my adopted son who is now protecting the gods and is the only soldier with a Blood of Omicron."

"According to our spy and some credible sources, we have around a month to prepare for war. The gods will also involve themselves as this is their war too," he said before catching my eye. Kronos looked away and shut his eyes, confusing everyone. "Our spies, Silena and Charles, have been killed just recently after delivering the message. They know that we're at our most vulnerable," I noticed his frozen sea-green eyes flicker to swirling sea-green for a second before continuing.

"But when we hit our lowest points, we are open to the greatest change." He stepped off the podium and he took Percy's sword, Anaklusmos and with one powerful thrust directed to the ground, the sword was sticking up from the ground. "We are at war with Gaea. This war will determine on whether or not we will live long enough to see change once more," a tear fell from his eyes.

_He is hoping for someone for a change._

"This will determine our spirit and our determination on defending our home and whether or not we can have another chance with our loved ones." He said and I felt a tear drop to the ground from my cheeks. "I am sending a portion of you to Planitis Atomos as I have no intentions in raising the mortality rate and I want most of you to see the light of tomorrow's sun, especially the young children who will soon be our saviors."

"All the children below 18 will be automatically sent to Atomos without any contemplation or hesitation. If you will not cooperate, we will not be hindered and if needed, we will resort to violence." He cleared his throat and retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket. "Although the main objective of this is to secure the future, we need people to guide them and teach the children. I have hand chosen a few people who would get to go along with the children."

He started naming some people and once they were called, they were instructed to walk forward and soldiers were leading them to our ship where children were already in. He kept naming until I heard some names I did not want to hear. ". . .And finally, to finish this list: Andrew Jackson, Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase." We both protested and Kronos dismissed the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Percy you have no right to do this! There is no way in―"<p>

Annabeth was cut off by Kronos. "Ms. Chase, I would appreciate it, immensely might I add, if you would kindly shut your mouth. I'm having a migraine and apparently I don't like having them." I gently pushed Annabeth out of my way and raced my way to Kronos and confronted him. "What's the meaning of this, Kron?" _**(A/N: Kron and Cron, so yeah.) **_I need to fight for my friend, my brother. I cannot let him go unprotected.

"Luke, who will train, educate and protect Andrew if I die out there? Who will be there to cushion the fall for Andrew when he receives the news of my death along with his father's death?" I just looked at him, expecting him to change his mind. "What about Percy? Am I not allowed to protect my little brother? Am I not allowed to protect my family? What's the use of this?" he looked at me with his frozen sea-green eyes and said firmly.

"This is for Percy. Do this for Percy. You, Luke, out of all people, know that he cares much for that boy, protect him in his stead." _Protect them in his stead_. This is what I wanted to tell Percy when I was dying at the battle back then when I was stabbed with Annabeth's knife.

"This is an order, Luke." I straitened my stance and I saluted him, looking at him in the eye. And I, through gritted teeth said,

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how're you? Are you happy that Andrew is actually Percy and Annabeth's son? Perhaps you would want to see another chapter, am I right? So, if you want another chapter, let me know of what you think of this chapter! Is it good or is it bad? Let me know, review below! Remember the equation for faster updates<strong>_

_**FU (faster updates) = HA(happy authors).t**_

**_How to find HA? Here's the formula! HA = fav(favorites).fol(follows).Rv(reviews)._**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>The following days, rather nights, had been very peculiar.<em>

If I counted along last night, it would be my 3rd time to have that dream. I am starting to speculate if Percy's actually trying to communicate with me through these dreams I've been having. The dream is like a compilation of the times Percy was with Annabeth and those scenes that I've been seeing were the times that Percy saved Annabeth.

I've been seeing and hearing their conversation (practically memorized them as well). I've been seeing Percy and Annabeth fall to Tartarus, carrying the world on his shoulders for Annabeth, giving up immortality and godhood for Annabeth, blowing up a volcano for her, being the only memory he has, being his lifeline, and inspiring Zhang to turn into a. . .dolphin?

Although this can be a compilation of how much he felt betrayed, Percy would never voice his anger or feelings in fact during the time we were resting from missions and quests for Chaos, he would speak highly of his friends, his former lover and best friend included. Percy's too loyal for that kind of reaction that I know from experience.

This is why I'm doing this. I know exactly what (or so I presume) he would want me to do. He's practically saying it to me! This is the reason why I'm sending Annabeth away to Atomos with the elite army of Chaos (of which I am the general). I'm sending Luke for two reasons, the first being is to help raise young Andrew and second, for Percy's sake, to protect her.

"Are you finished packing?" I was outside of Annabeth's door, contemplating on what to say to Annabeth. "This is for your own safety, Ms. Chase, I hope that you would cooperate―oh forget it!" I just knocked on her door before opening it. "What is it, Malco―Percy?" I wanted to correct her but I couldn't. This is my chance to make it up to Percy and I will not let go of this chance.

"I presume that you're done packing?" I said, eyeing the readied bag and neatly stacked boxes. "Unfortunately, yes, I am finished packing, Percy." The way she said his name was full of sadness and yearning for her man to accept her once again. It's going to be a terrifying sight if she finds out that I played her to believe that the one she loves is dead when she thought otherwise.

I took her baggage and she took her 3 boxes and we went outside to see that our 15 mass population aircrafts had landed and we saw the soldiers get off and the passengers get on (we sent in reinforcements to help us with the war). Soon, 13 of our aircrafts were quickly vacated and at least 7 aircrafts had already took off and went back to the highly secured Planitis Atomos.

I lead Annabeth to her suite, which was right beside Luke's suite (with a certain lady friend, as I've heard) and was just in front of Andrew's suite. "So, Percy, where would I be staying at Atomos?" I was fixing her baggage when she asked me that. "You would be staying at my palace with Andrew and Luke near the main castle complex, the Palace of Order. There you could preoccupy yourself with the main library and the architecture, which is like a mash-up of castles and palaces all around the world." Percy told me that his former lover was an explicit lover of art, design and of fine architecture.

"What of the safety of Atomos? Wasn't Chaos attacked when he was patrolling the castle's grounds?" she had a point but after that, we took some precaution and major upgrades with the security of not only the entire castle instead the whole planet.

"You have nothing to worry about. After the war and after securing our victory, we would bring down the will shield Atomos and after informing the guards to not shoot down any aircraft without an official's order of which directly given from Luke and only Luke who would serve as the kingdom's ruler." She raised a brow.

"What if we would, the gods forbid, lose?" she asked and I took Percy's pen and fiddled with it. "Well, we would continue to fight and if ever, we force the mortals to the aircrafts and you'll live in solitude and isolation. It'll be like you're in Korea, you know―_the Hermit Kingdom_." We said that history together, something Percy should've experienced.

"But how about you?" came the question I've been dreading. I was speechless, I couldn't answer. I'm not sure on whether or not I'd refer to me or to Percy. "You can't just stay where the massacre is, you'll be killed." She said, her grey platinum eyes were boring into my frozen sea-green eyes. "And so will other men, Annabeth." I tried to exit her room but she blocked the door.

"_How about you?" _

She repeated her earlier words, her teeth were gritted together and I could tell that she felt like crying. "How will you get off of this planet," she asked me, her tears were threatening to spill and I felt dizzy as black spots were trying to mask my vision. I honestly felt like someone was trying to take over me!

"I'll deal about that later, for now you should be worrying about your flight." I was just out of her room when she grabbed my arm. "Not without you." She said, her voice breaking along (_**A/N: DO you know the part in Titanic when Jack made Rose go to a lifeboat? And when she said "Not without you."? Can anyone relate? No? Okay.**_) and her eyes pleading.

"He has a small aircraft, if ever Percy and the soldiers would get the chance to escape, they would use this aircraft." I heard Andrew's voice from Annabeth's back. "See? I've got my own plane to catch later. So you go on, you stay here, alright? You go directly to my castle where a suite is awaiting you, okay? You take good care of Andrew, he's like my son." Andrew had already excused himself and I felt like I really had the need to say something in _my_ stead, not Percy's.

"I'm sorry for lying."

I saw these black dots again and for a moment I had no vision! It was painful, like a thousand knives were used to inflict wounds on me when I was blind, and this is not figuratively, it's literally painful! When I regained my sight, I found myself walking away from Annabeth and towards the door which was about to be closed but opened when the doormen saw me.

* * *

><p>After the last family was loaded into the aircraft, it was already preparing for takeoff. The plane was already off the ground when I saw a door open from their side and saw someone jump! I immediately gathered up as much water as I can to raise myself into the air and catch this person who was strikingly familiar as I got closer. I realized the person who jumped was a girl and apparently, I knew her.<p>

Annabeth Chase jumped off a flying aircraft.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, did you get the Titanic references? If so, put your hand on the screen and imagine me giving you a high-five! So, I'm going to ask you a question. So the thing is I've already made the last chapter and the epilogue and I'm not sure if you'll like the war's outcome. Now I'm going to give you guys a chance to change what's already written, okay? I'm going to let you guys answer this, okay? Should I choose to continue with the original ending or should I change the ending? What the ending is, you will never know until I post it so, now should I change it? You want to vote? Just post your vote at the review section!<strong>_

_**Okay, how'd you like this chapter? Was it good? Let me know, review below!**_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShippe****r"**_


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX – Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry for lying."<em>

I saw something change in his eyes after he said this and his body jerked forward a little bit and somehow, I could tell that something changed in Percy at that moment. Percy cupped my face with his hands and then in one fluid motion, he leaned down and kissed me with such fervor burning and passion as if it's our last.

I wanted to ask him, 'Why the sudden change of heart?' but I was too caught up in the kiss. His kisses always compelled me to be this other persona in which I'm an Aphrodite girl and although I may not like the effect, I like the cause (which is Percy).

Suddenly, in the climax of the kiss, he pulled away and I saw the sadness in his eyes. Percy then, without warning, took off in the opposite direction and I went back to my room to prevent the asking of questions on why I'm dazed and compelled to look at the end of the hallway and touch my lips at the same time.

"Kindly strap yourselves at the safety chair at the end of your room and engage yourselves in the safety seatbelts."

The pilot announced and I was still dazed and reminiscing the kiss I've just shared with Percy. It was like how we used to, you know. His lips were still the same through the years. His lips were still soft and gentle and it was still kind of salty like the sea. His scent remained the same. His salty sea scent's still there and I can't help but compare it to the old times.

I felt a huge shift within me, both physically and emotionally. I've lost him once, am I going to risk losing him again, permanently this time? Even though I could tell that the plane is like a few feet away from solid ground, I kept running towards the airtight door which was coincidentally unguarded.

Once I entered the airtight room, I pressed the eject button which automatically closed the door behind me and I felt the hatch open and for a second, I felt nothing but the wind against my skin and the air rushing in my ears. I was falling towards Camp Half-Blood.

I was jarred back into reality when I felt cool water envelope me along with Percy's muscular arms. He saved me. The water slowly lowered us and Percy lead me to the Big House.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?! Are you that stupid, Annabeth? You're so stupid!"<p>

He yelled as he had his hand comb through his hair before loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first two upper buttons of his polo. "Have you got any idea how reckless you were?" he asked me and his sea green eyes bore into my platinum grey eyes. "Were you thinking that Jason would catch you?" he asked me and I felt my throat felt a lot more tight.

I wanted to cry, _'He still believes that I'm in love with Jason'_. "Jason is already at Atomos. You know why? He was loaded into the fourth aircraft to leave this planet!" I couldn't do anything but stare hopelessly at him. I wanted to tell him but I swore that I wouldn't tell him until after the war, that's what Zeus told us to do.

Percy went to his desk and asked for a soldier stationed at the door. "Lavigne," he said with much underlining authority, "call for a plane to go back here to Earth immediately." The soldier, Lavigne, gave me this look of pity and went to the make-shift call center at the Big House.

'So he didn't have an aircraft to escape? Was he really planning to die here?'

Suddenly, Percy and I heard a huge commotion outside and someone brought in a wounded familiar face. Michael Yew, one of Percy's spies at the enemy camp. Percy didn't like the idea of sending him but after he heard that Silena and Beckendorf were canned after being found out to be spies, Percy had no choice but to do so.

"Michael," Percy was at a loss of words. "What happened?" Michael pointed out the window and said this with his dying breath. "Gaea. . .army. . .now." as if on cue, he died and we heard shots being fired and when Percy and I looked outside the window, we saw the trees, the tall and proud sentinels of the forest that once stood tall, were being knocked down by a giant and several thousands of monsters and armies of the Void.

"Lavigne," the soldier went back to the room and Percy called for him, "cancel that plane request. Ask for reinforcements, the battle will happen today."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that I haven't updated yesterday because my computer crashed but I'm updating using my brother's computer, thanks kuya! So, the battle has officially dawned on Camp Half-Blood! The next chapter will be much more interesting so stay tuned for tomorrow (probably not, I still have practice but I could probbaly squeeze a chapter in)! So, how'd you like it? Let me know, review below!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShippe****r"**_


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>"Fire at will!"<em>

That was probably my last order before all hell broke loose. People were being slaughtered and enemies were being massacred. It was an absolute bloodbath. It was mortifying, to see your comrades fall in battle while you survive, awful.

I checked my surroundings and I saw Annabeth right in front of Hyperion and Gaea. Both of them were fashioning a Blood of Omicron and looked thirsty to kill one of us right now. "Annabeth!" I slashed through monsters and demigods who joined their side.

"Jackson?!" Gaea sneered at me and Hyperion was shocked. He looked like he had seen a ghost! _Oh. . ._

I remember it now, it was Hyperion who stabbed Percy with one of the blades and he left a fatal wound. "How are _you_, still alive?!" he asked me and I was simply speechless. I turned to see that Annabeth's head was turned to my side and she was wondering. "Well, _Hyperion_, I can take more than a simple wound!" I charged at the both of them.

It was an epic battle between Gaea, Hyperion, Annabeth and I, we all battled to the death. We were both much occupied with our opponents, which were the both of them (of which is a handful, if you're wondering). Somehow, I got hold of Hyperion's blade and I managed to thrust the blade into his torso and I left him to fade as I go aid Annabeth in defeating Gaea.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Annabeth was knocked out unconscious and left me to fight Gaea. Not that I was complaining, though, I would have rather this than having fight with her. What if she died? It would be on my hands! Percy would take control of his body and kick my arse! I would very much rather this situation because I know that whatever the outcome of this battle would be, Annabeth wouldn't get to see it.<p>

I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't notice that Gaea had laid a scratch on my arm. "What, Jackson, getting tired already? It's a pity, really," she said, taunting me, "I'm just getting started." I charged. Something was lingering in my mind, a thought that I should give more thought to.

Shrugging that thought away, I took my blade and I managed to plunge the blade into her stomach, making her glow and finally, slowly, fading into nothingness and the once everyone saw that Gaea was no more, everyone cheered for me and the victory of my battle against the Earth goddess, Gaea.

Again there was this thought that was lingering in my mind that was telling me to notice but what was there to notice? I mean, I'm fine, aren't I? Is there something to worry about? Am I injured in any way possible?

_The scratch._

That's right! The scratch! I only noticed because Gaea pointed it out! I immediately took a look at my body to only see that I've accumulated at least five stabs in the lower abdominal part. There is no doubt that it's either Gaea or Hyperion who stabbed me because there's this certain glow to this wound.

I am wondering though, why haven't I noticed? And why am I not bleeding?

* * *

><p>"Although we've lost many, we've gained a victory that will last us a lifetime!" Chiron announced and the gods looked very pleased to me. The demigods who were shipped to Atomos were sent back here to Earth to celebrate the victory against Gaea and her siblings.<p>

After Chiron finished his speech, I went to find both Andrew and Annabeth (Athena told me after I got out of the infirmary because I got the wounds stitched up) only to see them establishing a relationship with each other. Hopefully, a civil one too.

Deciding not to ruin their bonding and catching up time, I went ahead to find Jason, who was with Piper. "Piper, would you mind if I stole Jason for a while?" she jumped in surprise when my voice finally registered in her mind. Piper turned around and hugged me. I winced (fake, to keep the act) and she let go of me. "Sure," Piper said while Jason stood up and I lead him to Zeus' Fist.

"First of all, Percy, I'm so sorr—" I cut Jason with a chuckle which surprised him. "There's no need to be sorry, Jason. How about we put this all in the past and forget about this?" I told him and he protested. "Why are you so forgiving? You're supposed to be mad at me! Please, be mad at me!" he threw himself at the ground and I pulled him back up.

"You've done nothing wrong. _I know_." His eyes brightened up at my statement. "Really?" I nod and after that conversation, I've fooled yet another soul into a shameless lie I've been putting up with since the very moment I've introduced myself to the people here.

'_Is this what you want, Percy?'_

* * *

><p>"Why so isolated?"<p>

I asked Percy's former lover who was sitting at the end of the dock at the lake. "Nothing," she started, "I've been just. . ." I've droned off to ask the hidden occupant and original owner of this body. _'Is this what you want?' _I asked myself, and this time someone actually responded.

'_**Yes.'**_

Percy actually replied! Annabeth was gazing at the horizon, complimenting the moon. _'Is there anything I could do?' _I asked him and it took a while for him to reply. _**'One. . .more time to. . .control. . .-ody.**_' I couldn't really make out the sentence until I heard speak once again.

'_**Let me control this body for one last time, Kronos, please.'**_ Percy said and I finally got the idea! He wanted to control this body for just one more time. _'When are you ready?'_ I asked him and it took a long whole until he replied.

'_**Now.'**_

I counted up to three and I felt immense pain. It finally clicked! When I was stabbed, I didn't get hurt bit someone did! Percy did! Was the pain the reason why he can't manage to reply to any of my pleas? I saw nothing and I heard nothing but Percy's voice. The pain was too much! How could anyone handle this? But then again it's Percy.

But why does Percy need his body for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, Percy is alive! He is alive! SO, I updated, and I hope you aren't angry at me for making you guys wait for so long. So the next chapter will be in Percy's perspective! How was it? Let me know, review below!<strong>_


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI – Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the pier and we had a deafening silence that enveloped us. I decided to be brave and ask her a question I've been meaning to ask and ask the answer I've been yearning to know for 50 years of solitude from my emotions and humanly feelings. I decided to ask Annabeth why she cheated on me. For years, even when Kronos was controlling me and while I was hosting him, I knew to myself that I want to know the answer to that question. I want to know the real reason why she cheated on me.<p>

"Annabeth, tell me. Tell me why you cheated."

I demanded for an answer. I saw Annabeth's eyes glimmer dimly in the moonlight as we gazed t the moonlit lake. Honestly speaking, I know Annabeth very well enough to know that she was hiding something from me when I '_confronted_' her and Jason. I was just so angry to believe or to register any other story other than what she gave me. Tell me, if you're absolutely angry and furious that you could just go on a killing rampage, would you give a second of attention to your logical side? No, you don't, you simply vent out your anger in a way (my way was escape by suicide which is not good kids, do not do that!).

She was a good actor per se. I would've believed her and I would've accepted defeat and loss of Annabeth but her eyes betrayed her. She was telling a story and so was her eyes and the story her eyes were giving me happened to contradict the story she was giving me, verbally. I knew, from that moment on, she was hiding something bigger. I wanted to forgive her but the hate in my heart deprived me of that ability. I wanted to, so bad, forgive her and Jason but I was blinded by the thought of being betrayed by the people I trust the most.

I made myself believe that she cheated on me.

"How did you―" she seemed to ask how on Earth did I figure it out? Well that's quite easy, not to brag or anything. "You had Andrew, _is that not reason enough_? Besides, I know you well enough to know that you're lying and hiding something from me." She muttered something like touché or fair point but at the moment, I really didn't care. She was about to tell me something I need to know after so much years. I don't really need to pay attention to any minor details now do I? No, I do not.

"Zeus received a prophecy but it was cut short to two lines, the Oracle told Zeus that time will show him the rest of the prophecy. Zeus was so impatient, of course, and he tried to do it. The Oracle (A/N: Not Rachel, let's say Zeus' personal Oracle) told Zeus that it will happen in time, he would just have to wait so her decided to take things into his own hands." I could see the pain and the distant pain she must've felt. "Zeus was so scared for his kingship and worried about his existence that he wanted to fulfill the first two lines of the prophecy." Her voice broke miserably.

"The prophecy is about you, Percy." I could hear the pain in her voice and the yearning she had for me all through these years (50, to be exact). She cried and I took her into my arms, not meeting her eyes and vice versa. "The prophecy, Zeus wanted to fulfill it but Poseidon didn't want to, he protested and half the council did. Athena was neutral on this. Although Poseidon refused to have you '_broken_' he was conflicted, can he save you in the expense of the world?" I nodded and I comforted her still. "Athena, feeling pity for Poseidon, her rival, she suggested something she noticed. Mom told them that perhaps they could spare your life by breaking you emotionally. Poseidon agreed to this." She was in my arms as we should have been for 50 years.

"Zeus considered this so they called for the remaining Seven excluding you, Percy. Jason was recovering from a battle so he wasn't in the condition to join us to the council meeting with the Olympians. That was when I learned the truth. I refused, I wanted to walk away but Poseidon stopped me and begged me, saying that if we didn't agree, Zeus would break him physically." My body tensed a little bit. Does Zeus have a heart?! Wait, stupid question, of course he doesn't have one! If he did have one, he wouldn't have accused me of stealing his Master Bolt and none of this would have happened!

"I agreed. To think of losing you to death was so unbearable so I did it. Jason didn't want to do that, but Piper convinced him, saying that she already lost Leo, their best friend, and that she couldn't bear to lose him too," that's what Jason and Piper were fighting about! When I heard them from behind the Zeus cabin! That's what they were talking about! Jason gave them his word that he'd do it! That he'd join the act! It all makes perfect sense now! That's the reason why they were fighting! Piper was trying to convince Jason to go through with their plan! She betrayed Camp Half-Blood but for a good reason (I learned from Luke and I gave her amnesty as she did it for the sake of love, like what Silena did. They're both heroes here, nothing will change that).

"For years, Jason hated me, Frank and Hazel. He managed to forgive Piper as she's the main reason why he agreed to go on with the act." I rested my chin on her head softly and she cried still, sobbed softly against my arm. "What about Andrew?" I asked her and she hesitated before answering. This, Andrew, was obviously a touchy subject for Annabeth. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need to answer that but she beat me to answer and she started, and don't you think I deserve to know this? I am the father of the boy, back in Atomos (legally) and biologically.

"I became better after your loss after some few years. But one thing had set me off like a ticking time bomb. It was Katie and Travis' child, Perseus Stoll, who they named after you and not the hero. I remembered the promise we made to Bob back at Tartarus," I shivered at the mention of that damned and god forsaken place although I've been to places much more worse than that.

"We told him that we'd tell our children stories of him, that he'd never be forgotten and he'll be remembered as a hero for ages and generations to come. I cried that night at your cabin. Katie told him about us and Bob, I couldn't stand that, you know? It was I who made that promise and I intended to do just that. I wanted to have that Percy, I wanted to have the future I've always dreamed about sharing with you. I wanted a family with you Percy, I was just so broken by the fact that I'll never have that."

"When I found out Andrew was conceived, I knew that I wanted him. I wanted to take care of him but once monsters laid their eyes on him, they would be compelled to kill him. I knew that I couldn't keep him safe. I asked my Mother for help. She took Andrew away from me to hide him. Little did I know, that time, the last time I kissed his forehead before giving him to Athena would be the last time I'd see him in that life time." I heard that Andrew was killed and when he was wrongly sentenced to Tartarus, that's where I swooped in.

Annabeth took out a locket she had and showed me a picture of a baby Andrew. He looked like my carbon-copy. He had my raven black hair and my sea-green eyes with specks of ocean blue in a vortex of stormy grey eyes. "He's beautiful, Annabeth." I complimented. Even though she wasn't facing me, I could tell that she was smiling widely at my compliment. "When I learned that he died," her voice broke, "I wanted to kill myself but I wanted to tell you myself about it. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I mean how would you feel if you learned about Andrew from another persona while I'm dead?" she had a good point, I do deserve to hear it from her side, it's both my right and her right as well.

"I knew that I had to make it up to you, it was the least I could have done." There were tears again and I pulled her up shortly after I stood up and I covered her eyes. I slowly wiped her tears away with my thumb (I asked her to close her eyes). I cupped her face into my hands and slowly, I leaned it until my lips met her own pair of soft lips. We kissed softly and yet passionately. Slowly, we broke apart and she opened her eyes.

Swirling green orbs met stormy grey eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So hey, guys! So, I hope that you're not angry for waiting so long for an update. I had to do a dance for an intermission number for an event (SFA &amp; ASJ, Bro. Felipe Cup. Go La Salle!). So here's your extra long chapter! If you're happy that you got a longer chapter, thank this one right here (simrasimigirl) for requesting for a longer chapter! So how'd you like it? Is it good? Let me know, review below!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	23. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXI – Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>Swirling green orbs met stormy grey eyes.<em>

Honestly, at the beginning of this conversation, I saw his frozen sea-green eyes. It was still bright and still had the same effect on me but I knew, to myself of course, that I would always want to see the swirling sea-green eyes that made my heart flutter. It was simply one of the most attractive physical traits that I fell for (let's be honest, you also need to consider the physical traits just as much as you consider the emotional and personal traits).

When he pulled away, I expected to see his frozen sea-green eyes (just imagine ocean green water crashing into one another as waves yet frozen in animation). I wanted to ask him what happened to his eyes but instead, rather shockingly, I saw the swirling eyes that made me feel butterflies in my stomach. Although shocking, I preferred that rather than the frozen and somehow emotionless green eyes that did not live up to the swirling sea-green eyes.

"You did not change, Annabeth, not a single change in your appearance or your heart is detectable."

His voice was somehow deeper and somehow more significant this night. It's like, as if, somebody had took over him and controlled him. He changed so much, over a few seconds, that I'm theorizing! Honestly, I like this new change because it brought out the old him. Percy, when he came back, was different. He became more serious and quite estranged from his past as if he's never been involved with us. It's like he didn't know what to do when he was with us. He would constantly zone out as if to figure out what to do or say. I knew that things had changed him but I know that his heart remained the same.

"Some things never do change, Percy." he looked at me and his eyes held this adoration. He was looking at me the way every woman wants to be looked at by the man who has won her affections and stole her heart. "I believe so, Annabeth. Some things, such as love, can, most probably and should, stay the same." have you noticed that he became more poetic? No?

Again, with one fluid motion after gazing longingly at me, he kissed me and brought me to his cabin where we both lost our innocence as we went with the flow of the Fates and our desires. That night, we had created a special bond within ourselves. That night we have created a bond, a bond that only Percy and I could relate to and understand. I swear that at that moment we were infinite.

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

He greeted me with his swirling sea-green orbs, of which were an excellent motivation to get up in the morning. "How was your sleep?" he asked me, yawning. I smiled at that. "The best night of my entire lifetime. Nothing, and I mean nothing would probably compare to it." he smiled at it but something was in his eyes. Was it sadness? I saw him deflate for a moment before he got all cheerful again. "Well, I have to get ready. I have to leave for Atomos. Even though Chaos is quite fine, I think it's rather about time to resume my princely duties at Atomos." I was disappointed at that. I honestly wanted him to stay here at Earth, where he truly belonged. He belong here, with us, his family.

"What about Andrew?" he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "He needs to stay here, Annabeth. You know that in order to rule the people, you need to know the people. I have been training before, you know, I went to live at some random planet for at least 2 months. I was learning and understanding the problems and needs of the people." well, at least I have Andrew. I need to make it up to him. I want to be in his life. I've been an absent parent as much as Percy says he had been to Andrew.

"I have to get ready." he kissed me before he collected his clothes and went to shower.

* * *

><p>I had already taken a shower when I got back to Percy's cabin. I saw the bathroom door open and I saw him there shaving and I smiled at him. He was already dressed in his princely attire (just like what a prince would wear except it's not red nor blue. It's black.). Honestly speaking, he grew much more handsome. He noticed me and he smiled at me before requesting that I give him the black tie sprawled across the bed. When I retrieved it, I heard this rather contained sound. "Percy, you alright in there?" I went to the bathroom and saw him quite stiff.<p>

He was nervous and a little uptight like a soldier. "What happened?" I asked him and all he could muster was that he dropped something. _'Something was wrong'_, I thought to myself. He wouldn't meet my eyes. Although he wouldn't meet my eyes, I could tell that something was different. His eyes were frozen once again. There is something definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>Percy's personal plane was here and so was Chaos, who was sitting in a wheelchair. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for your full cooperation, support and help for defeating Gaea permanently, putting her into eternal slumber. The victory would have been theirs if it weren't for your support. For that, I give my thanks and I am forever in your debt." his voice was a bit strained as if being reserved. "Some of the army's legions would like to stay to protect Camp Half-Blood also to inform us directly if Earth would ever need help again." Percy stepped off the podium and went back to his seat when I heard Chaos' voice.<p>

"Would you like to say anything else, _Omicron_?" Chaos had this authority in his voice that was underlined that made even Percy tremble. "Nothing, sir." he responded. Chaos' dark blue eyes had grew steely and he became more serious. Chaos stood up with the help of his cane and went to Percy. "Stand up!" he shouted and Percy was looking straight into the ground.

"You can tell them now."

His voice was strict but you can tell that his voice was near the breaking point. All of us, the whole camp at the amphitheatre, was wondering on what Chaos wanted Percy to say and what the heir to the Universe didn't want to say. Percy went to open his mouth but he decided against saying anything at all and stood there silently. He had hesitated. What id Percy hiding from us and why is he hiding that from us?

"That's an order, Omicron. They deserve to know what really happened. They can't live believing a lie nor live on a false hope." something sparked in his facial reaction and he was tearing up. "I haven't been entirely honest with all of you, especially to the people I've tried to establish a friendship with." he started. My attention was completely diverted to him as he started once again. "I wanted to be true to all of you, but you all wanted to see him, you all wanted to ask for his forgiveness, as I've wanted to earn. You all hoped and I didn't want to crush that immediately, after all, he's still, technically alive." my head perked up, being one of the '_especially_' mentioned people.

"It's my fault, driven with the lust for revenge and allowing him to be so reckless, allowing the hate and coldness in his heart to thrive. I've made him do this, and I've made myself think that this is the best and only choice I could make." I could hear him gulp because of the microphone. ""I thought that he would be in no pain at all when it's the exact opposite, he's in more pain than any mortal, god or demigod can imagine." he cried.

"He's deprived of his senses and he's deprived of his abilities to feel, well, he can't feel anything but the pain. I've made him go through that much because I'm too selfish. I was―" Percy tried to hold back this sob but he miserably failed. I wanted to come up and comfort him but I found myself glued to the ground. "I just didn't want to lose my first true friend. I didn't want to lose him," he said, wiping his tears and the camera focused on his face (there was a screen so that everyone could see him). Suddenly, his eyes changed. It changed from a shade of frozen sea-green to a shade of imperial gold.

"I didn't want to lose Percy." he was possessed all along!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Camp knows that Percy was possessed! But they don't know who possessed him. So, I wanted to say sorry for (if ever needed to say this) putting you at a very awkward situation. I really had to put that (it's essential to the plot). . .sexual intercourse part (I couldn't do an M or a lemon because the word itself makes it awkward). I feel really awkward now. So want to know what happens next? Tune in tomorrow! Oh, so how did you like this chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it definitely awkward? Why, yes it is. So, let me know, review below! Oh and if you guys really like this story, I'm sorry but it's coming to an end soon (epilogue is already written!). Bye!<em>**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII – Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Immediately, Kronos was pinned to the ground and Chaos made some protest while the army (including Luke and Andrew) defended Kronos. "Stay back, Andrew, you have no idea what kind of monster is in your father!" I took my knife and I pinned it against his neck, Kronos was trying to explain something but I don't care about a word he would say. He possessed my brother and my friend, Luke, but that wasn't enough?! He had to possess Percy, of all people!<p>

"Annabeth, don't kill Kronos!" I hear Andrew plead and I began to wonder, why is he taking _his_ side? "You don't know what you're talking about, Andrew! This is the man who wanted to kill your father when we were younger!" I told him, my attention diverted from the original target. "Get out of him, you rotten bastard! Get out of him, you no good low-life!" tears were streaming down my face. Was this all a sham? All those time last night? That intimate action _**(A/N: Annabeth was a virgin and so was Percy, they were each other's first.) **_we had shared was not with Percy? That only fueled my anger.

I was about to thrust the knife into his neck when I heard Chaos' voice. "Annabeth Chase, do you want to kill your lover?" he asked me, serious, gazing into my eyes. He was so obviously telling me to step away from Kronos. "Chaos―Lord Chaos, this is not Percy! This is Kronos! The evil time lord!" half the camp was just about as ready to attack him too. "True, it is, indeed, Kronos but have you ever registered the fact that it's also Percy you're about to kill?" I took a look at Kronos and I saw his eyes flicker from swirling sea-green to frozen sea-green and finally, to the imperial shade of gold.

"What do you mean?" I demanded although I was already hypothesizing about what is really happening. "You have experienced this with Luke, have you not?" I was just staring at him, being completely silent as I stood. "You know well enough, to yourself even, that it is not Kronos you are hurting but instead Perseus. Of course, how'd that happen? Mind to listen to a rather old man and his tales?" he held his hand forward and I gave him my knife and they (Luke and Andrew) took Kronos as far away from me.

"There was a prophecy and it was dawning on all of us. We had no choice but to do this. Percy was stabbed by the Blood of Omicron so Kronos had possessed him. The prophecy mentioned him, it said that he was needed but did it mention that his body should be in control? Did it mention that he can't be in an in-between-life-and-death situation? No it did not."

"The purpose of Kronos possessing Percy was that someone could control his body while the other occupant of the body would bear with the pain. If you're all wondering, yourself included Kronos, why he has not disintegrated from the stab of a blade, Anaklusmos II, from a battle, it is because Percy had a will to fight up until now, absorbing the pain." Kronos' eyes widened at this.

"Absorbed? If I let go of this body, he will immediately fade into the Void! I won't have the chance to say what his mother told me, sire! I can't do it, my Lord!" Fade immediately? Did I hear correct? Fade immediately to the Void, the place of no return? "Have you lost your mind, Kronos?! You've experienced it for yourself! You know the pain he is in right now! How could you be so selfish?!" he shouted. Never have I ever seen him (Chaos) so angry. "I don't want to let go of him, my Lord!" he looked at his golden sarcophagus in which his original body had been laid for years. "Do you think it's more easy for me? Kronos, that's my son's soul I'm letting go! You can't expect me to be all happy! I've loved him as a son because he is my son in a way." He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not make the same mistake."

Kronos stepped up to the podium in which he started to speak right away. "I'm very sorry that I lied to all of you. I just thought that maybe, it's what he wanted. I'm sorry that most of you never got the chance to apologize to him. Well, at least he got to see the one person he wished to see again." He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Don't you go on thinking, Athena girl, that I don't know about that night! Or that kiss at the plane. If you could only see the boy, he's blushing mad!" he looked at me warmly and let a tear fall to the ground. "My only regret was that he never got to see his mother again," he then looked at me, "but look at the bright side! You are the only person he saw, if you only knew how much that night meant to him, that time you had. It was the only time I felt him happy." I didn't notice that tears were already streaming down.

"Everybody, if you would so kindly look away!" I followed him as he went to the lake and opened the sarcophagus himself. "Goodbye, old sport." He then whispered something to himself. Suddenly, a bright life engulfed everything. I heard someone scream in pain and in agony. Percy! Once the light dimmed, I saw Percy and Kronos at the lake. Kronos was standing up weakly and Percy was at the water screaming some unkind profanities. "Chaos, why isn't he already in the Void?" asked Luke and he turned away from the screaming Percy. "The curses he'd acquire from the Arae during his fights. He has to endure it again even after a lifetime of enduring this while possessed." I covered my mouth to prevent the gasp.

I went running to Percy. I took his hand and it took a while for him to register who I was as he was asked if I was Hazel or Piper. _'A blindness curse and a deafening curse'_, I thought. He couldn't hear me as he kept repeating his questions on where I am. Slowly, he began to register that I'm here and that the white fog that covered his swirling green eyes was now lifted.

"Annabeth. . ." was all he managed to choke up. He was becoming more transparent. A second ago he was deadly pale but now he's a bit transparent! He smiled at me as he tucked a golden lock behind my ear (like he did this morning). "Why the playful mood, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him, tears slowly dripping down my face.

"_Why the playful mood?"_

I turned to the campers and said, "Hey, I need some Apollo kids here! I need someone to get some nectar and ambrosia from the Big House!" no one moved, not a single inch. "Are you all deaf? There is a dying camper here! Percy's dying, the gods damn it!" I focused more on the fading Percy.

"Did you find the clues I left in your books?" he managed to say, in between coughs of blood.

_I opened my eyes to only find that I'm right, "You know, Annabeth, you're such in a good mood I'm starting to think that maybe, if it's possible, some Amity people struck you with the peace serum they used on Tris." Her eyes suddenly flew open, revealing her sparkling platinum grey eyes._

_"You've actually read the series?" that caught her attention, "I did, why, thought I couldn't handle it?" I mused and she raised an eyebrow, "Yes, actually, I thought you couldn't handle it. So, why'd you do it? Why did you decide to read a novel, let alone a series?" I sat up straight and coughed up a little._

_"That," I tried to use my horrible British accent, "is for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked, 'Okay, Percy, you cannot tell her! Remember, your iron will!' I thought to myself. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain! Tell me." Her voice somehow managed to persuade me._

_**'Iron will my face, Jackson.'**_

"_Well, there was this one time I really felt," this talk is really degrading me, "ignorant." Annabeth chuckled, "Even Paul had a hard time to tutor me, I kind of understood why Athena didn't like me so I 'borrowed' one of your books, tried to read it, got fond of it and I ended up 'borrowing' the whole series." Something sparked in Annabeth's eyes._

"The series, the book. . ." I was left dumfounded. I still, up to this day, couldn't find Allegiant. "Although I know that. . .Charon is never going to ferry me to the other side. . .I know that he's calling for me." He leaned up and with his remaining strength, he pulled me in for one last kiss. He was already glowing like the sun, brightly yet so hard to see. "Well, looks like your time is up. I'll see you later, Wise Girl." He said, the sun dimmed as the eclipse closed in and the sky was dark and the night would set up high in the sky as it would, temporarily, mark the end of the day.

_"No wonder I couldn't find Allegiant! You had it all along!" we had a good laugh until I heard Chiron's voice calling her. "Well, looks like your time is up. I'll see you later, Wise Girl." And she slowly descended from the hill, leaving me alone to cherish the sunlight that would mark the end of this day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, hey guys! You don't want to kill me for doing this, right? Listen, this is not the last chapter! Sure it's near the end but it's the last. SO, I'm gonna ask you guys, did you like it? Did you know from which chapter those lines were from? So if you know, review! So, how was it? The chapter? Is it good? Well, let me know and review below!<strong>_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>The temporary darkness of the sky (Artemis' sign of respect, think of it as half-mast) had soon turned into the night sky. Apollo not bothering to turn up as the death of an iconic demigod has surfaced. The gods are absolutely devastated, Poseidon was still lost in his grief, not believing the death he'd just encountered. I understand that though, Poseidon just lost Perseus after finally being with him. It's a pity that he (Percy) didn't get to see him (Poseidon), no?<p>

"How're you?" I was at the door frame, standing in between the inside Percy's cabin and the cabin's porch. Annabeth Chase spun around and saw me. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was a mess. Who wouldn't be? She just lost him, the same way I lost everyone I loved before. "Terrible. Can't you say by one look? People can." She was packing and she was frantic about something. She was looking for something and she was quite desperate to find it.

"Urgh!"

"What're you trying to find? Perhaps I could help, I shared his memories too, you know," I went to her side. "Tell me, I might help you. It's what he, probably, would've wanted from me and Luke. He would've wanted the both of us to be there for you and Andrew." She looked at me as if I'm a bomb she needs to configure but then looks at the ground. "There's this. . .thing he told me. . ._last night_," by means of _'last night'_, it means the night of his first intimate gesture towards the opposite gender, "He was saying things like to build something permanent."

"And?" I don't seem to catch on with her point. "When I was younger, I wanted to be an architect because I wanted to build something that would last through the ages, something _permanent_. The reason why I wanted to create something permanent was that nothing was permanent in my life." I do seem to remember about something like this in his memory. "Percy would do puzzles back at Atomos, something that helped him solved crimes and mysteries. Is there something else he said?" she gulped and she continued. "Last night, he was saying things. Things like _'Memories'_, _'Something permanent'_, and _'Promise'_. I don't get it though, it might connect to something," she made this thinking gesture.

"Relevant?" I thought about it for a second and I got something. "Was there anything memorable? Like something you told him? Or a memory?" she went back to thought and her face sparked with an idea. "Olympus is the only thing I've designed that stood significantly that Percy knows of," she connected the invisible dots in front of her, "which means it's not mine, the _'Something permanent'_ part. It would have probably meant a monument or something." She said and something sparked in my brain.

"Promise of something permanent! Is there any memory of a monument that you both mentioned during your relationship?" if only Percy was here, I wouldn't have to subject my brain to endless torture of thinking. "Monument," she continued the thinking gesture in which she cupped her chin into her hand. "When we were thirteen! The Lincoln Memorial! I sent him a postcard of it!" she exclaimed at me, quite loud too.

"Where'd he put that? The postcard?" I asked her and she pointed at the frame of the mounted Minotaur horn. How cliché of you, Percy, hiding something of personal importance at the back of a picture frame. You have watched too much 20's and 30's movies, Percy. Too much of them, I say. The postcard was pinned to the corkboard portion of the frame. I removed the frame and I saw a very dusty collection of books (three dusty books to be precise), the one at the very bottom even had a bookmark.

"The books, I was still looking for them when he went missing." Annabeth took the top book and caressed the pages. She began to cry. I saw her looking at a picture of a younger version of the two of them. They seemed young, like they were 16? 17 perhaps?

I took the last two books. I was carefully carrying the two books when I had accidentally let the last book (the red one) slip out of my fingers and I saw the book marked page. I was shocked, both Annabeth and I actually. The page held a ring in the middle (a portion of the page was cut off deep enough to hold the ring. "Oh gods," she said. I couldn't see what caused her shock as I could only see her back. When I went in front of her, I too gasped.

"This is what he was hinting on, last night, all those things he kept referring to, out adventures that he kept reminding me of, _something permanent_." Her voice broke and I enveloped her into a bear hug. I was busy cooing her when I realized something. Atomos' laws derived from ancient Greece's laws. Do you know how marriage is performed back then? Dinner with both families (I suspect that Percy and Annabeth have had dinner with both of their families together) and they've consummated their relationship, no?

When I realized this, I brought her immediately to Chaos, who already knew of the situation and was, in fact, talking to the gods about it. "Speaking of the girl, here she is," Athena was hiding this expression I couldn't quite make out. "Annabeth, by the highly esteemed laws of Atomos, is the legal partner of Percy, she will be, once I step down this coming August, the monarch of Atmos."

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"How is your training, Andrew?"<p>

The boy grew to look more like his father as each day pass and he became to be more like both of his parents. Having his mother's talents and wits and his father's skills and compassion. It's quite heartbreaking for me to see him as I remember my first true friend. "Don't ask for answer to the questions you don't want to be answered." he gave me a serious face before grinning (a lopsided grin, apparently, much like his father's famous grin). "You're Athena's legacy, Andrew, I'm sure that you can't possibly be _that_ bad at archery!" he held his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, you know my father's skills! He's terrible!"

He was terrible but over the time he grew quite a reputation for being one of Atomos' most talented archer (he can even throw an arrow like a knife and hit a bull's eye for 200 yards without the bow!). "In time, Andrew, in time." he then stood up, dusting the imaginary dirt. "Speaking of time, it's already time for the council meeting Mom has arranged! If we're late, she'd have our heads!" yes, last time we were late, well, I'd rather not relive the memory.

* * *

><p>When we got there, Mom was glaring dagger at the both of us. "Finally, we can start this council meeting with our Crown Prince and our Field Marshal," when she emphasizes our titles, you know that that's not a good sign. "Chaos felt a shift in the world, he said that there's a chance that <em>he<em> can return." I mainly sat there in shock, taking in what Annabeth told the council (which consisted of her, Andrew, me, Luke, Chaos, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades).

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how was that? Short, yes. So let me know of how you think of this chapter. Let me know and review below!<em>**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Space, vast and border-less space, nothing to be seen in the vast open space of, well, space.<p>

It's quite intriguing how the Universe works, or the Fates perhaps. Very intriguing indeed. Apparently, all of my accomplishments are worth nothing in their eyes and judgment. But do I care? No I do not. Although yes, I do feel that sometimes it's quite sad that I never got the opportunity to have my life with Annabeth, how could me being dead and all the people that I love and care about are alive, how could that mean anything but good?

Am I stupid? Well, honestly I prefer being called "Seaweed Brain" but in a term yes. Am I delusional? Well, I did get hit at the head for about the billionth time so you could consider that but all of that doesn't even matter. I am a new man because I grew up, I pushed all the hatred away and now I am as happy and as giddy as an Amity boy.

Will I ever get a chance to go back home? To Annabeth, well, I don't know, I'm not sure if I'll see my family again but I know that I'm always with them because I live in them as they continue to live in me. To the people out there wondering _'What is he doing?! That idiot, didn't he know that she broke his heart?'_, well, they know the reason and the fact that my heart has only been captured by her and herself only. Only she, Annabeth, has the right to break it, only Annabeth has the right to break my heart a thousand times even.

Besides, it's only hers to actually ever to break.

She stole my heart and I, absolutely, had no intention of stealing it back. Do I regret being like this? Being a martyr, I mean. That's quite easy of a question, you know? No. Even though I won't have the chance to go back to Earth or back to life, I know that I'll continue to live as this passing light, making an appearance right in front of you. I was once a star who refused to shine because of hate and coldness.

That's gone now. I'm ready to shine as bright as the other stars out there. Why? Because I opened my heart to reason. The moment I forgave them and myself, I was free (which was the exact moment I died). Now, I have no regrets of whatsoever. I fought a war and I saved lives. I know to myself that I have accomplished much therefore I lay myself to rest, I let myself achieve the peace I know I deserved right from the beginning.

So, if you see a flash of light across that deep and dark blue sky, know that it's me. That's me right there saying hello to you. So tell everyone this, "Percy says hello." Okay? One day, I'll them myself. I'll tell Bob, Zoe and all of my friends who died and who are alive. I'll tell them what I've been needing to say all these years.

"I'm back and I'm here to stay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>One word, sequel?<em>**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


End file.
